Sudden Love
by KuroKage
Summary: Sango is kidnapped by Sesshomaru to heal Rin but Inuyasha is hot on her trail using a certain wolf demon to find her. Is Sango feeling love, or will she return to Miroku? COMPLETED
1. Taken Away

Well, this is my third fanfiction, and welcome to it. I'm sorry, guys but Sesshomaru and Sango would make a good couple. Their quiet, reserved, but can be happy at times! This is kind of a love fanfic so if you don't support Sango and Sesshomaru, not that I do, then you might want to leave. -  
  
Don't you hate it when other fanfics influence you to write your own just like it? I changed the story but kept her main guideline. So, read on and please review! begs   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sango sat up in her sleeping bag, her body broke out in a cold sweat. Staring out into the darkness she searched for the noise she had heard a few moments before. Then she saw it: Two amber eyes staring out at her from in between two bushes. Grabbing Hikairotsu she moved forward to the amber eyes. They pulled backwards, and she followed, mesmerized by how beautiful they were. Miroku peeked one eye open from his spot against the tree. He followed Sango into the forest, careful to not make a sound.  
  
"Who are you?" Sango asked the darkness. Suddenly she was in a clearing, and the owner of the amber eyes stood before her. She shivered in her kimono. Why hadn't she worn her fighting suit? Now she couldn't battle properly.  
  
Miroku peered out from behind a giant rock, the moonlight casting an eerie glow on Sango. The bearer of those creepy eyes stood half in the shadows. Suddenly, he recognized him.  
  
Sesshomaru walked forward in front of Sango. He paused slightly and looked at her scared face in the moonlight, hypnotizing her with his eyes. Sango reached for Hikairotsu but Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist, his movement so quick it was untraceable by the human eye.  
  
"Sango…" Miroku whispered her name, trying to move forward but something froze him in place. He felt rooted to the spot, knowing the one he loved was in danger. Grave danger.  
  
Those eyes were so enchanting but Sango knew she had to move. Something had to happen. Why had Sesshomaru lured her to this place? Not Kagome?   
  
"What do you want?" Finally she found her voice. Sesshomaru smirked, making Sango squirm. He reached forward and placed a hand on her collarbone. She froze, fearing he would kill her. Shivering again in the cold night, she tried to move her wrist from his firm grip.  
  
With all his might Miroku tried to move forward. He couldn't let anything happen to his Sango. He felt how rubbery his legs were, how bad his head hurt. Miroku gave his all to move.  
  
"Sesshomaru! Stop!" Miroku lunged forward, catching the demon off-guard. Sesshomaru hissed at him and slowly backed up, taking his hands off Sango. He aimed one hand at Miroku. Sango knew that this was his poison hand from hearing Inuyasha's stories. She flung Hikairotsu in front of Miroku just in time to save him from a spray of poison.  
  
Sango turned to run to Miroku but was grabbed around the waist by Sesshomaru. He carried her off into the sky, her voice screaming Miroku's name as it faded.  
  
Miroku ran as fast as he could back to camp to get Inuyasha's help. He yelled at Inuyasha as loud as he could but the hanyou merely turned his back.  
  
"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru has taken Sango!"  
  
Inuyasha fell from his tree, standing straight up. "My wretched brother stole her?" Miroku nodded and grabbed Inuyasha's wrist, running him to the circle of light. Inuyasha growled and jumped to the tree, searching the sky for the two of them. No sign of them.  
  
"Don't let Kagome know. She'll blame me for not noticing Sango leaving." Miroku nodded sadly. He looked up at the sky, wishing he had just tried to save her before she was taken…  
  
The next morning Kagome woke in a flutter. Inuyasha was by her bag, searching for food and Miroku was against a tree, a terribly sad look on his face. She smiled, supposing he had gotten slapped for another treacherous deed.  
  
"Good morning!" Kagome stood up, stretching and kneeled next to Inuyasha. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye quickly and pulled out a bag of chips. "Where is Sango?"  
  
"Dried potatoes. My favorite!" Inuyasha tried to change the subject, ripping the bag open. Damn him for not being a good liar.  
  
"Where is Sango?" Kagome stood alerted, knowing something was wrong.  
  
Miroku finally spoke. "She went back to her home village for a few days. Do not worry, she'll return." Inuyasha buried his face in the chips to hide his lying eyes.  
  
Kagome sighed and sat down next to Inuyasha, "Oh, she should have told us or something." She reached into her bag and pulled out the chocolate covered sweets. "Pocky anyone?" Shippou lunged for them. Taking the bag in his grubby little paws he proceeded to munch them until Inuyasha placed a firm palm on his head and squished him to the ground. "Close your mouth when you chew."  
  
Squealing, Shippou tried to free himself from Inuyasha. With a last twitch Kagome turned to him, anger in her eyes. "Sit!" POW! Inuyasha fell face first into the dirt.  
  
Miroku smiled slightly at that until his attention turned on female giggling coming from the river. Apparently Inuyasha heard it too. He peered around and rolled his eyes. "Just a few village girls gathering water and roots." Sitting down he finished his chips.  
  
Grinning rather devilishly, Miroku stood up and straightened his robes, moving toward them gracefully introducing him in a seductive manner. "I am Miroku, the monk, and what are you three very beautiful ladies doing down here all alone? Protection should never be far away."  
  
The girls giggled loudly and Miroku's unmistakable laugh was heard next.  
  
"I should have known he'd only miss her for a few seconds." Growling Inuyasha shoved the empty bag back in Kagome's knapsack.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha. It's his way of coping with her leaving so suddenly and mysteriously."  
  
"Mysterious is just the right word for it."  
  
  
  
"Let me go! Let me go! Arggg!" Sango furiously tried to twist in the large demon's arms, her hair caught in his arm too. She couldn't move and she was vulnerable. Hikairotsu had been dropped somewhere behind them because of how heavy it was. Sango gave a loud sigh.  
  
"Stop moving woman." Oh how he sounded so much like Inuyasha.  
  
"If you'd let me down, I wouldn't move!" Sesshomaru let her slip through his arms a small bit. "Ah! No, I didn't mean that way!"  
  
He jerked her up more, pressing her against him as he flew through the air.  
  
"So, where are we going?"  
  
Sesshomaru didn't say anything, just held his look of utmost…blankness and flew through the air. Sango stared at him for a few seconds realizing how much Inuyasha favored him. The same silky silver colored hair, those beautiful crystal amber eyes, and definitely that attitude. She smiled, missing them already.  
  
The demon felt her stare and gave her a shake as he jumped higher. She glared at him, holding onto his muscular arm, her fear of falling. She didn't care that she died, it was Kohaku she was longing to look for, longing to see him smile again. Longing to see him alive.  
  
Without warning, Sesshomaru landed on the ground, throwing Sango down to the Earth. She stared up at him startled; then regained her composure by standing up quickly. Almost seeming to glide over the Earth Sesshomaru walked into a dense cave. Sango, having no choice but to follow him, seeing as how she didn't have a chance in hell of getting off the mountain they were on alive.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
  
Sesshomaru said nothing; he merely leaned against a rock, closing his eyes. Sango sat down next to him, staring at his face. His porcelain complexion and that long, long silky white hair were almost mesmerizing. Staring at his face more intently she noticed the red marks under his eyes, possibly from his tribe.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?"  
  
Caught off guard, Sango fell backwards. She blushed deeply and looked at Sesshomaru, her eyes searching his face to tell if he really spoke to her. "I-I wasn't."  
  
His eyebrows furrowed slightly but he remained silent. Sango stared at him for a few moments more, her eyelids feeling heavier by the second. Then she knew she had to touch him. His face or his hair, she had to touch.  
  
Reaching her hand out slightly Sango brushed one of his long silver locks slightly. It was so silky. She did it again, only this time she ran her fingers all the way through it. Smiling she found she liked the feel of his hair.  
  
Being so busy with his hair she didn't notice he was staring at her. When she did notice, she blushed heavily and moved her hand from his hair. "I'm sorry."  
  
He, again, said nothing just stared at her. Sango blushed deeper and turned her head quickly away from him. Don't stare at me, she thought. I'm not pretty like you. Her heart raced when she felt someone's fingers run through her raven colored hair. If it was possible for her to blush any deeper, she did. Turning her head sideways she saw his fingers moving through hers.  
  
"It's soft."  
  
Sango looked up at his face and said quietly, "So is yours."  
  
Could it be? Sango shook her head mentally, feeling stupid at the though she had just had. Of course Sango, she told herself. That was stupid to think that because Sesshomaru doesn't blush.  
  
  
  
The Next Day:  
  
"Inuyasha! Miroku!" Kagome sat up in her sleeping bag, yawning from how early it was. She knew she heard a slight rustling in the bushes, but it must have been those two. Maybe they were going hunting. She lay her head back down and closed her eyes. Hunting, yes.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku, a little bewildered. "I'm surprised she's not catching on."  
  
"So am I." Miroku followed Inuyasha as he darted into the forest. They both ran quickly, Inuyasha lugging Tetsaiga behind him, and Miroku holding the staff.  
  
"There!" Miroku pointed to some tracks over on the other side where he had seen Sesshomaru take Sango just a night before. Inuyasha hopped over to it and sniffed. "That scent reeks, it is definitely my older brother."  
  
Inuyasha leapt high into a tree, staring out at the vast amount of land before them. Where was she? If he didn't get her back soon Kagome would know and he'd be sat harder than any other time. Shivering he thought about being sat. He hated it.  
  
Kirara bounded up the tree after Inuyasha, her kitten form so cute. She jumped onto his shoulder, meowing sadly in his ear to bring back her lost owner.  
  
"Miroku! You go back to camp and talk to Kagome as though nothing happened. Tell her I'm hunting or exterminating a village." With that said, Inuyasha leapt into the sky and hurried forward, jumping from tree to tree.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
That's the end of Chapter One. I hoped you liked it! Sesshomaru and Sango can be so sweet. I'm winging this one and making it up as I go so forgive me for any sudden twists. 


	2. White Kimono

My chapters are never as long as I want them to be. head falls forward Oh well. Keep reading!  
  
------------------------  
  
Night came more quickly than Sango would have thought. She woke up, her head against the arm of the large demon. She blushed and sat up quickly noticing how he stared at her and watched her.  
  
"Sesshomaru, why did you bring me here?" She said, touching his arm lightly. He looked at her arm for a few seconds before pulling it back. Standing her grabbed her arm. "Come with me."  
  
She hadn't a second to think before he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her along, running fast as he could. A few seconds later she opened her eyes to find herself in a small room with wooden walls and little pictures drawn on them by a child using crushed leaves for chalk.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Noticing the little girl in the bed, Sango approached her with caution. The child's face was unusually pale and her lips were chapped. Sango put a hand to her forehead, seeing Sesshomaru flinch slightly.  
  
"She just has a fever." The little girl, Rin, gave a small cough. "And cough. It's just a fever." Sesshomaru looked relieved.  
  
Sango smiled warmly and turned to look at Sesshomaru with utmost respect and fondness. He turned to see her smiling up at him and for the first time, he blushed. He turned back to Rin and watched the little girl sleeping in her bed, breathing slowly with her clammy face.  
  
Turning around, Sesshomaru strode out of the cave. Sango followed him, her heart racing quickly. She grabbed for his arm and he froze, spinning around quickly and menacingly.  
  
"Sesshomaru, why are you walking away?" He stared at her in silence, those beautiful amber eyes watching her movements closely.  
  
"Your clothes are torn." He touched her sleeve, and for the first time Sango noticed how ripped her purple and white kimono was. Blushing she nodded.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded his head and moved back to Rin's room. He pulled out a long white kimono with short sleeves. "It doesn't tie as tightly as that one, but it will do." He handed the kimono to her, standing with his arms crossed over his chest, watching her.  
  
Blushing Sango took the kimono and realized he was going to watch her change. Hurriedly she dropped her dirty pink kimono, embarrassed about her body and slipped into the white kimono. She felt it hugged her a bit too tightly but it would do.  
  
Turning to Sesshomaru she saw him staring at her. She blushed as she felt happiness swarming through her. Then, smiling inside, she thought of how Miroku would have loved to see her change in front of him without a word.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the treetops, having lost the scent of Sesshomaru hours ago. He sighed and unhappily scratched his ear. There was a big gust of wind and Inuyasha had to hold onto the top of the tree to keep from being swept away.  
  
"You damn fool!" Inuyasha jumped from the tree to the ground, glaring at the wolf demon as he calmed his gust of wind. Kouga stood in front of Inuyasha with his hands on his hips, a slight smile on the wolf's face.  
  
"What is it dog boy? Can't take a little blow?" Kouga laughed at him and turned to run away.  
  
Inuyasha knew he would regret this for all eternity but he knew he had to seek the help of his enemy, of his rival, of that…worthless piece of crap dog demon.  
  
"Wait demon. I-I-I need your help." He felt himself choking on the words but he finally got them out. No sooner had they escaped his lips then he wished he hadn't.  
  
Kouga turned to grin at Inuyasha, parting his lips so his fang stuck out on his bottom lip. With that, the wolf demon stood straight in front of Inuyasha holding out his claws. "I'll help you on one condition."  
  
Sighing heavily, Inuyasha asked, "What condition?" Kouga smirked and replied quickly, "You let me take Kagome for one date."  
  
Inuyasha sputtered and laughed in his face. "No way wolf boy. Kagome is mine, not yours." Kouga shook his head and started to walk away. "Fine then, dog boy. No help from me."  
  
Standing rigid in place Inuyasha's fist clenched at his side. "Fine."  
  
Kouga nodded his head and turned back to Inuyasha. "I knew you'd see it my way. Now what can I help you with?" He sat down on a rock and leaned back, his heads behind his head.  
  
"You know that dark haired woman that stays with us? She's been kidnapped by my wretched brother."  
  
"Oh you mean the one that carries around that giant boomerang, dog boy." Kouga chewed on his lip thoughtfully then half closed one eye.  
  
"Have you seen her?" Inuyasha couldn't hide the hopefulness. If he had seen Sango, Inuyasha could have her back by sundown and Kagome wouldn't be angry with him.  
  
"I have. She was being carried by that silver haired demon. Your brother I suppose."  
  
Inuyasha looked at him tensely to see if he was lying. It didn't look like he was. "Take me to them. Or at least show me where they went, and I'll let you take Kagome out…for one night!" He emphasized the one.  
  
"Alright mutt face. One night traded for this…girl you seek after."  
  
"She's a demon slayer so you better watch out wolf. Oh, her name is Sango."  
  
"Sango." Kouga tried out the name.  
  
Standing up he motioned for Inuyasha to follow him. "I'll show you where I think they ran off." He jumped into the air and flew through, Inuyasha directly behind him.  
  
"She wasn't squirming too bad when I saw them fly through here you know." Kouga said, making conversation as they flew over a village. "Maybe she wanted to be taken away."  
  
"The only way I can see that is because of that pervert Miroku. I knew he'd push her over the edge one of these days." Inuyasha replied, soaring over the tops of trees. Villagers pointed at them but they kept gliding, landing in trees to get another spring in their bounce every now and then.  
  
Kouga stopped about thirty feet from a large, gray cave that stood high on a ledge. Kouga looked at Inuyasha, smirking slightly with his fang showing through again. "She went in there with the giant demon. He was carrying her by the waist."  
  
"I hate to say it but, thanks wolf." Inuyasha gritted his teeth on the words, almost spitting them out.  
  
"I'll come by tomorrow night to get Kagome." When he saw the look on Inuyasha's face he remarked, "For one night."  
  
Inuyasha seemed satisfied with that response and watched Kouga bound down into the trees. A gust of wind rushed by and he knew Kouga was gone.  
  
Inhaling deeply Inuyasha jumped onto the ledge of the cave and peered inside. Then he heard a noise, sniffing the air he cautiously advanced forward.  
  
  
  
"Miroku, did Sango say exactly when she'd be back?" Kagome asked, boiling the ramen noodles over a fire, and watching Shippou as he played with a dirty little Kirara.  
  
Never good at lying Miroku looked away from her. "N-no she didn't. She just said she had to leave to her village."  
  
Kagome stood and moved till she was sitting in front of Miroku on her knees. "Is that really what she said, Miroku?"  
  
Miroku couldn't help it. He wouldn't spill all the lies if she didn't stop pressuring him like that. So, he thought of the only thing he could do to take her mind off Sango and stop pestering him.  
  
"Miroku! You pervert!!!" There was a loud thwacking sound heard as Kagome backhanded Miroku in the face for grabbing her butt. She thought he was over hers and had moved on to Sango's. Kagome remained thoughtful for a second. Miroku was just trying to cope with his loss of Sango so suddenly. She could understand how he felt. With Inuyasha gone hunting or whatever he was out doing she felt alone too. Then she couldn't help but allow the thought to come to mind: Inuyasha AND Sango together were gone. She shook her head. How could she think of that at a time like this?  
  
"Miroku, I'm sorry I slapped you." She pulled the noodles off the fire and ladled them into four bowls, juice for Kirara, and ramen for her, Shippou, and Miroku.  
  
Nodding his head Miroku took the bowl and slowly ate the noodles, thinking only how much longer it would be till Sango and Inuyasha came back; if they came back. He choked on his noodles.  
  
  
  
"Sesshomaru…" Sango said, her eyes darting up to his. Those beautiful amber eyes of his were so full of mystery and maybe even deception. Sesshomaru said nothing but he took a step towards her, looking into her brown eyes.  
  
"Rin will heal won't she?" He asked.  
  
Sango felt disappointment tug at her heart but she forced herself to smile and look up at him. "Yes, she will be just fine. Don't worry about her. She just needs plenty of rest."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded his head and moved to lean against a rock. He propped himself up against it for a second before Sango came to join him. She sat in front of him, staring into his eyes. "Do you love Rin?"  
  
Staring back at her, Sesshomaru showed no emotions and no feelings. "Not human love, but I do."  
  
She nodded her head, smiling at him. Oh how she wished he'd smile. Wait, what was she thinking? This was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's archenemy. Shaking her head she moved back but felt Sesshomaru's strong hand grab her hand. She looked up at him, blushing slightly. "No Sango. Stay. I need someone's company until Rin is better."  
  
Sango let out a breathe of happiness. Happiness? She smiled at him and leaned against the rock right next to him. Sesshomaru went rigid for a second and stared toward the entrance. Sango sat up, scared and turned too. A loud sniffing sound came down the tunnel to the entrance, or rather exit for them.  
  
"Sango?" Inuyasha's voice resounded off the walls. Sango sat up and looked toward the hanyou who was slowly creeping his way down the hall. She turned to Sesshomaru and stared into his beautiful ornament colored eyes.  
  
"Sesshomaru, is it alright if I return to you at a later time. I don't want a fight to occur here." Sesshomaru stared at her for a second, testing her. Perhaps he was seeing if she was really going to come back. All he did was nod. Quickly so he wouldn't catch on, Sango leaned up and kissed his cheek then jumped to her feet and ran forward to Inuyasha before he could see Sesshomaru.  
  
Startled, Sesshomaru put his hand to his face and touched his cheek where Sango's lips had touched. A moment of brilliance had occurred when she did that. No, she was a human. He got up to his feet and walked to Rin's room, wishing she were awake.  
  
  
  
"Sango?" Inuyasha stared at her. She ran forward to him and threw her arms around his body.  
  
"You came for me!"  
  
Inuyasha stepped back and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Well, Kagome would sit me if, you know, if you didn't return." Finally after a moment of stuttering he returned the hug to her.  
  
"What's with your clothes?" He looked down her body, one eyebrow raised. Sango blushed and walked toward the exit. "I, um…my normal kimono was ripped to almost shreds and Sessh-" She froze. She couldn't let Inuyasha know who she had been with this last night and day. "…and I-I-I found his one."  
  
"Feh. Well," He turned so she could climb onto his back. "Let's go. Kagome is probably worried, and so is Miroku." Sango's heart skipped a beat. Miroku, worried about…her? He had tried to save her that night Sesshomaru kidnapped her. He just needed a human girl to tell him if Rin would be okay. Smiling she realized that Kagome would have shot him with her arrows or something like that. All because she loves Inuyasha, Sango thought, smiling to herself.  
  
"What's that sappy look on your face for?" Sango didn't realize Inuyasha had been staring at her. She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck, jumping onto his back. He carried her off, jumping on trees, trying his best to hurry before sunset, as was promised.  
  
When he landed on the ground in the clearing Sango felt a wave of emotion wipe over her. She wanted to see Sesshomaru again, for some odd reason.  
  
Leading her back to the camp, they reunited with each other, Kagome hugging Inuyasha then hugging Sango.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad your back. How was your village?" Sango looked behind Kagome at Inuyasha, a bewildered look on his face. "Oh, it was…great." She smiled and hugged Kagome.  
  
Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and jumped into his arms. "Where the food you went hunting for?" Inuyasha turned red and mumbled something. Kagome looked into his eyes as he searched for a reasonable excuse. "I smelled your ramen Kagome."  
  
Kagome grinned and went to the ramen, Inuyasha following closely behind.  
  
Miroku walked up to Sango, putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment.  
  
"I missed you the whole time you were gone. Don't let on to Kagome what really happened. She'll freak out and murder Inuyasha for not telling her the truth." He chuckled. Sango felt her heart melt at the sound of his chuckle.  
  
Then he noticed her outfit. He paused for a moment, his eyes widening slightly at the site of her. "Did it shrink?" Sango blushed and took a step back.  
  
"My other one was ripped and I had to wear this one." Miroku smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. "I like it on you." His hold tightened and Sango felt like she was in a sweet bliss.  
  
Then she felt her body being violated by his wandering hand. "Monk!" She screamed, shoving him backwards, and raising her hand to thwack him on the face.  
  
He cowered for a second but Sango stopped. She sighed and started to walk away when she felt Miroku come up behind her and rub her butt once again. "What are you doing?" She screamed at him, turning away from him.  
  
"Well, you didn't hit me so I thought…" His voice trailed off. Then he smiled and reached forward again. Sango kicked his shin and ran into the forest after Hikairotsu. She grabbed her boomerang and slowly started back to the clearing.  
  
"Miroku you are such a…lecher!" Miroku smiled at her warmly. "I've been called worse," he said and sat down against his tree, closing his eyes as the night air slowly cascaded around them.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Well, that's the end of chapter two! Many more chapters to come! This story isn't so easy to write you know. tap Sesshomaru is so cute - !! 


	3. Sweet Bliss

Here's Chapter three! I hope you like it! I'm trying to decide what should happen with Sango and Miroku. That lecher. Snaps fingers Well, read on!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
It was three a.m. and Sango was wide awake, slipping into a fresh pink kimono without her body suit again so she wouldn't offend Sesshomaru into thinking that she was ready to defend herself. Without Hikairotsu she tiptoed past a sleeping Miroku and saw what she never thought she'd ever see. Inuyasha was perched against a tree, asleep, with Kagome sitting beside him, leaning against his shoulder. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders protectively and they were both sleeping so peacefully.  
  
Sango smiled at them sweetly and ran into the clearing, calling for Kirara. Kirara bound into the lightened circle. Sango swung herself gracefully into a sidesaddle position onto Kirara. She leapt into the sky following Sango's tugs on her mane to lead her to the cave.  
  
Not five minutes later they arrived at the vast cave, Kirara letting Sango off. Sango watched as her little kitten turned normal size and she carried her into the cavern, dropping her when she reached the lighted portion of the cave. Kirara trotted cautiously behind her, staring around the room.  
  
"Sesshomaru? Are you here?" Sango asked the walls of the cavern. There was a whooshing sound and Sesshomaru appeared beside Sango.  
  
Gasping she turned to him. Then she smiled.  
  
"I didn't think you would return, Sango." Sesshomaru said, raised his eyebrows slightly.  
  
"You don't have enough faith in my Sesshomaru-sama." Was he blushing? She asked herself.  
  
Shaking her head Sango continued. "Why wouldn't I come back?"  
  
"I embarrassed you," Sesshomaru replied, walking to the rocks. He leaned against one and watched little Kirara as she bounced to Rin's room to lick her face contently.  
  
"When?" Sango sat beside him, lightly putting her hand over his.  
  
"When you switched kimonos." Sango blushed a little. "You didn't embarrass me," she said. "I just didn't think you would…like what you saw."  
  
Sesshomaru said nothing. He just looked up at the top of the cave, watching water drip down the walls to the floor. Sango stared up at him, his porcelain face containing a slight blush, those beautiful amber eyes focused in one spot, but deep in thought.  
  
Then Sango felt emotions sweep over her. She wished she could lean up and kiss his cheek. Just kiss the soft skin without having to say goodbye, or without having to have a reason. Then she blushed.  
  
Laying her eyes on the floor she studied the rock patterns as minutes passed in silence.  
  
"Sango," Sesshomaru said, suddenly breaking the roaring silence. "What is it to be in love?"  
  
She paused for a moment, giving the idea of being in love deep thought.  
  
"It means that you wish to be with that person for all eternity, or for the reason of your life. It means that you want to hold them or kiss their cheek," she blushed deeply at this point, "or kiss their lips without having to have a reason."  
  
Pausing in her explanation she noticed the sun was beginning to rise and Inuyasha and Miroku would soon be up. Standing she saw Sesshomaru look up at her with slight interest.  
  
"Where are you going, Sango?"  
  
"I have to head back to the gang. They'll be worried." She kneeled in front of him and watched his amber eyes stare back at her. Leaning forward she kissed his cheek. This time Sesshomaru expected it and he let her. Standing Sango called for Kirara who happily bounded to her, the fur on her neck ruffled. Sesshomaru stood also. "I'll walk you to the end."  
  
Sango smiled and tried her best not to let her heart jump out of her throat.  
  
They walked to the end of the tunnel. Sesshomaru stared out in the distance for a few seconds before turning back to Sango and staring at her. She blushed under his gaze for a minute than looked down at the ground, after he would find a flaw in her face if she continued to look her way.  
  
"I'll come back early tomorrow morning." Sango waited for Kirara to transform. She started to swing herself on, then decided to be lady like and slide up. She reached a hand up and grabbed hold of Kirara's mane until she felt hands on her waist. Sesshomaru lifted her with ease and set her on the giant fire cat's back.  
  
"Thank you." Kirara took off, with Sango holding on tightly. Sango watched out of the corner of her eye until Sesshomaru turned and walked back into the cave, and…Sango squinted her eyes…and he had a slight smile?  
  
Sighing, Sango thought something was wrong with her: maybe her hair had a twig in it or Kirara's tail was full of dirt. But when she checked herself, nothing was wrong.  
  
Back at the campsite she found Inuyasha sitting up, staring down at Kagome who was still sleeping. Miroku's eyes were closed, probably sleeping also. Sango came into the clearing and sat down on her sleeping bag.  
  
"Where were you?" Inuyasha asked, one eyebrow rose slightly.  
  
"I…" Sango blushed, no words needed. She looked at the dirt, tracing a crescent moon. The same moon on Sesshomaru's forehead…Sango blushed deeply.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "He's dangerous you know. He'll kill you as soon as he gets what he wants." Sango glared at him angrily. "He is not like that! The time I've known him he was quite sweet!"  
  
"Taking up for the beast I see?"  
  
Startled, Sango turned to see Miroku, eyes still closed, stretching one leg out. He was stone silent and his face a bit reddened.   
  
"Miroku…" Sango startled, unsure of how to escape this one. "I was just helping him out with Rin. He didn't even know what a cold was, or the symptoms."  
  
Miroku was silent; his eyes open now, showing no emotion.  
  
  
  
The next morning:  
  
Again, only two a.m. this time, Sango stood up and switched to her plain pink kimono with no fight suit underneath again. She looked to Miroku, watching him sleep for a second. He was so peaceful like that.  
  
She tiptoed past him and smiled at Inuyasha and Kagome, snuggled together with a blanket over them. Kagome hadn't been informed of Sango's little excursion the morning before.  
  
Stealing away with Kirara, Sango walked into the cave, turning every now and then when she heard random sounds. A bit scared, a bit embarrassed the slayer walked into the cave, trying not to crush any rocks.  
  
Calling out his name she listened for the swooping sound. Instead she heard a child's cough. As she moved to the small room she heard a sound. It sounded like someone walking. Turning away quickly she entered the room, watching as Rin gave another cough, her face almost cherry red.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Gingerly, Sango laid a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. He tensed but as soon as he realized it was Sango, he motioned toward Rin.  
  
"She won't stop coughing and she can't sleep." Sango leaned over the little girl, feeling her shoulder brush against Sesshomaru's.   
  
"Sesshomaru, can you leave us for a second?" Sesshomaru stared into Sango's eyes penetratingly, his amber eyes making Sango want to jump into his arms, lost and forgotten except to him.   
  
He stood and walked to the doorway, pausing he stared at Rin, then left.  
  
Sango took Rin's hand in hers. Her heart warmed when Rin smiled at her, but gave a short cough.  
  
"Where is Sesshomaru-chan?" the little girl asked, closing her eyes for another cough.  
  
Sango smiled and stroked the child's hand. "He is standing outside the door, don't worry." Pausing for a moment, Sango looked into the child's eyes. "Have you ever been sung to sleep?" The little girl shook her head and waited for Sango to do so.  
  
Leaning down a bit until she was right next to her ear she said, "I want you to lay back, and close your eyes and focus your thoughts in your mind into one. That is how you overcome insomnia and lack of sleep. Focus. Picture a memory of something good, and just let sleep come to you."  
  
Letting go of Rin's hand, she watched as Rin threaded her fingers together and lay her head back no the pillow mat peacefully, closing her eyes.  
  
"When you love someone…" Sango began, her throat closing. She calmed herself and sang from her heart. "When you love someone, you'll do anything: Climb a mountain, or paint the sky green. When you are loved, such a blessing feeling. You want nothing more than to be their arms, for eternity…"  
  
Pausing, Sango looked down at the girl. She was sleeping peacefully, not coughing. Just sleeping. She was so cute asleep. Even more than awake.  
  
Sango stood up and walked out into the cavern. Sesshomaru came up behind her. He startled her a bit, but she turned quickly, her hand clutched to her heart. She reached forward and took one of his hands in both of hers.  
  
Sesshomaru used his other hand to tilt her heard upward. "I know what love is," was all he had to say. Sango felt tears fill her eyes. She put her hands on his shoulders as he leaned down and she softly kissed his tender lips, feeling his fangs push against the back of them.  
  
The bliss lasted for a moment, her eyes closed. When she opened them she was so close to his amber ones. So beautiful were they. She saw his beautiful complexion up close. Lowering back to the ground she smiled at him.  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow." With that said, she turned and walked off, her fingers touching her lips, happiness washing over her.  
  
She climbed onto Kirara's back, her head swimming as Kirara darted off through the skies, racing her way back to the clearing where Kagome and Inuyasha and Miroku were. She landed in the soft racy clearing. Someone landed behind her. Turning around quickly, hands raised, she saw Miroku. Did he see me? Panic raced through her veins.  
  
"M-Miroku…" she stuttered. He walked up to her slowly, those dark blue-orbed eyes staring deep into hers.  
  
"I know what you've been doing Sango, and I'm disappointed."  
  
"Disappointed?" Her hands flung to her sides, clenched in tight fists.  
  
"Yes, kissing him? Sango, he's a demon. He's dangerous. You won't even kiss me."  
  
"Why should I kiss you Miroku? Every damn time we have a moment, you blow it with your hands or by speaking to another woman." Angrily Sango mocked him. " 'Bear my child! Bear my child?' "  
  
Miroku glared at her and took one of her arms. "Sango! I love you! I love you more than any of those woman I ask that to."  
  
Sango jerked her arm back. "Miroku, if you aren't willing to change for me one little bit, then why should I let my emotions take hold. I love you too, but you won't change for me. I may have your word, but I certainly do not have your heart!"  
  
Stunned by her words, Miroku froze, his mouth agape, staring at the woman before him. Her eyes were narrowed, and she huffed her words. Almost spitting them out.  
  
He took a step towards her again, grabbed the back of her head and leaned Sango backwards in a passionate kiss. She sputtered for a moment then slowly relaxed in his strong arms. She felt herself swimming back into the hole that let Miroku be her walls. Her walls that always collapsed.  
  
She tried to push back against his muscular chest, but Miroku held to her tightly.  
  
There was a very loud sound, like a tree being knocked over and Sango felt Miroku be swept out of her arms. Another crash and Miroku hit a tree trunk to the far left of Sango. She stood up, frozen to the spot and searched the darkness for the sign of her…rescuer.  
  
Then she saw them: the amber eyes.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Wow…intense I hope it is. So, review me please! I know not many people read SangoXSesshomaru…but hey, you never know. Random eh? More chapters to come, stick around!  
  
hands out candy 


	4. Kitty Conversations

Well, here is the fourth chapter! Aye, I hate that little pervert Miroku. Always touching women. Prepare, this story is a bit like that from here on out.  
  
----------------------  
  
It was four in the afternoon. Sango sat on the ground on her knees, rubbing Hikairotsu with a piece of sandpaper to smooth out the surface. Kagome was staring intently as Sango, waiting for her to speak. Miroku was off in the village probably flirting with every female he could come in contact with. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree watching Kagome watch Sango.  
  
"Sango. What is going on?" Kagome leapt forward and clutched her friend's hands. "I hate it when you won't tell me these things!"  
  
"It's none of your business, really it isn't. Don't worry about me, I can handle it on my own." Sango drew her hands back and began scrubbing Hikairotsu.  
  
"Oh yes, I see your life coming into perspective quickly." Kagome paused for a moment to roll her eyes. "What is going on? Why did you diss on Miroku like that?"  
  
"Me diss on him? He flirts with every damn girl he sees!"  
  
"That's his nature. It's his style." Kagome put her hands on her hips in defiance.  
  
"Well Kagome," Sango said, standing up. "Maybe I don't want that style or that nature."  
  
She turned on her heels and walked into the clearing, calling after Kirara. In her fighter's uniform, Sango leapt upon Kirara and held onto her mane as she bounded off.  
  
Kagome ran into the clearing to watch her go.  
  
Turning on Inuyasha she remarked, "Well? Go after her!" She pointed to the disappearing Sango and Kirara.  
  
"Kagome. Let her be alone. That perverted monk got what he deserved. To finally know what jealousy feelings like." Inuyasha jumped down from his tree landing in front of Kagome.  
  
"But they're meant to be! I know they are!" Inuyasha shook his head and grabbed her hands. He pulled her into a quick hug, holding her close. "Listen to me Kagome. Sango can make her own decisions. If she doesn't want to be with Miroku anymore and put up with his constant grabbing…" Inuyasha remained thoughtful for a second, thinking of when Miroku grabbed Kagome. "He's a damn lecher."  
  
Nodding her head slightly, Kagome looked into the distance of the off-bounding Kirara and Sango.  
  
  
  
The cave came into her view. Sango jumped off Kirara and ran inside, tears rolling down her cheeks from her fight with Kagome. She wanted so bad to make up with her, just to hug her and apologize, but she knew she couldn't. This was how she felt, and how she had to stick with it.  
  
"Sesshomaru?"  
  
Nothing but silence called back to her. Walking deeper into the cavern she found Rin, coloring with chalk on the wall her and Sesshomaru leaned against time and time before. The pictures of butterflies with red wings spread up the wall, farther and farther. The crushes berries and leaves she used were part of the vast imagination the child was spreading into the world.  
  
"Rin, that is beautiful." Sango admired the artwork.  
  
"Thank you! Sesshomaru let me draw here. He said this would be better used." Sango felt her insides shrink, her soul crying deeply.  
  
"Where is Lord Sesshomaru, Rin?"  
  
Rin looked around the room thoughtfully, as if to find him there. "He went to the river but he seemed really angry. You might be careful Sango."  
  
Sango nodded and patted the girl's head. "You are feeling better, I take it?"  
  
"Oh yes! Your singing cured me of my illness. Even Sesshomaru said the song was beautiful."  
  
Sango blushed. He had been listening to her sing the whole time.  
  
Running through the cave entrance she took a deep breath and jumped off the edge of the cliff. Kirara jumped out of the cave and dove under Sango catching her right before she hit a tree.  
  
"Good girl Kirara! Good catch! That was fun." Sango raised a delicate hand to her chest and felt her heart beat through it.  
  
Kirara landed on a small clearing underneath the cave. Listening for the sounds of water, Sango soon found the small river. Seated across the small brook was Sesshomaru. He had one knee raised upward, the other leg stretched out. His arm rested on that knee, the other on the ground.  
  
He looks so beautiful and peaceful, Sango thought to herself.  
  
Stepping towards him she sat on the bank besides the great demon.  
  
"Sesshomaru."  
  
He didn't turn, he didn't move, nor did his eyes change their expression. He kept his emotions in so well, one would have thought him out to be heartless. Sango knew he wasn't.  
  
Taking his hand in hers, she felt him flinch. Sighing to herself she patted his hand, looking at the delicate skin that never seemed to be broken.  
  
"Sango. Why are you here? You have no need for me."  
  
Startled as his choice of harshness in her tone she looked up at him. "What are you talking about? Of course I have a need for you." Blushing she continued. "Is this about what happened with Miroku?"  
  
His silence showed her the answer.  
  
"What happened then was all Miroku. He always does this to me. Shows me love that I want so badly. He shows me his heart, and offers it on a silver platter. I feel like a dog when I'm around him, he always gets me to do the trick he wants, but in the end he pulls the bone away before I get it. The bone being his heart."  
  
Her words were moving. Sesshomaru paused to look at her out of the corner of his eye. "You don't love him?"  
  
"Not as much as I thought I did."  
  
"Who do you love Sango?"  
  
"What is love." It was more of a statement then a question. She sighed heavily and looked into the water.  
  
Then, Sango felt like singing. Just singing out loud. It was a song to Miroku of course. She hummed it thoroughly in her head, wishing she could just sing it aloud, but she could not.  
  
"If I was to take all my feelings for you away, I wouldn't have my heart. I gave it to you. Now I'm asking will you please lend it back? There's another man I need, begging and inquiring…and I'm hoping he loves me too."  
  
If Sesshomaru would only wish for her love as she wished for his. Wait, did this mean she loved him? Sango's breathe caught in her throat. She peered into the water, staring at her reflection. Sesshomaru was staring into the sky, caught up in his thoughts.  
  
I love him! Sango felt a shiver race up her spine. Did she really? Was he just her replacement for Miroku?  
  
Miroku. He couldn't love her. Just her. He always had to have another woman around to keep him company. One that was prettier and more beautiful. They were always more beautiful than she was. Their bodies were always better. Their hair always was shinier. Why did I have to be human, and not them? Sango thought to herself. Was it her, or was it Miroku's own desires?  
  
Now she knew. Turning to Sesshomaru, Sango reached her hand out and laid it on top of his arm. He looked at her curiously and she smiled at him, then opened her mouth to speak.  
  
  
  
Kagome paced the dirt, while Inuyasha sat off to the side, stretching his arms and yawning every so often.  
  
"We could be out hunting for jewel shards instead of waiting for Sango to realize she doesn't love my brother," Inuyasha said, again pausing for another yawn.  
  
"Go out and find her! Please Inuyasha!"  
  
He shook his head for the fifth time that minute. "No Kagome, let her do this. She won't tell him she loves him. She loves that monk for some unknown reason."  
  
Kagome put her hands to her hips. "They are the perfect type for each other. "That's why!"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Sure Kagome."  
  
Sighing to herself she sat next to Inuyasha, leaning her head against his shoulder. He relaxed himself into her, leaning his head lighting onto hers.  
  
Shippou and the now returned Kirara sat high in a tree, watching the two.  
  
"Are they sweet when they're not fighting, Kirara?"  
  
Kirara meowed in response, nudging Shippou's arm with her snout.  
  
"Okay, okay." He pushed the button on his lollipop to make it spin in circles. Kirara put her tongue to it, licking it lightly, intrigued by how this one spun.  
  
"You're such a cute kitten!" Shippou commented on Kirara, petting her head once again.  
  
Enjoying the compliment, Kirara raised her head into his tiny hand, then startled, jumped back when a loud high-pitched laughter was heard. Then another laugh came. Then another.  
  
"What's going on?" Shippou crawled through the trees to the very tip peering downward. Miroku was walking arm in arm with two girls from a nearby village.  
  
"Hope Sango doesn't see him," Shippou said, sucking on the spinning lollipop.  
  
"Meow, meow." Kirara replied to him, staring down at Houshi.  
  
"What? She doesn't really like him anymore?" Shippou looked shocked for a moment, then relaxed. "That would never happen. She's too hooked."  
  
"Meow! Meow, meow, meow!!" Kirara urgently tried to get her message across.  
  
"Sesshomaru? She can't love Sesshomaru." With a violent shudder he held the lollipop out to Kirara, giving her a lick. "Oh well, we shouldn't worry."  
  
Down below them, Miroku approached sitting down against the tree, the women sitting beside him, giggling in high-pitched voices.  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
With a slight, evil elfish grin on his face, Miroku looked up to Kagome who was fiercely glaring at him.  
  
Inuyasha took control. "Why did you bring these whores here? Sango will return any moment and when she sees you." Inuyasha widened his eyes in emphasis of how Sango would murder Miroku if she saw him with the two women.   
  
"She's not my wife. She can't do anything to me." Miroku smiled bravely and wrapped an arm around each of the ladies who giggled helplessly. They were a bit ugly, Miroku silently noted. Not as pretty as Sango, but hey. This was his duty as a Hentai Houshi!  
  
Standing up, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand. "Come on Kagome. Miroku wishes to be left alone."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute. I didn't say that." He stood up to follow them, leaving the two shocked women behind him.  
  
Kagome walked briskly away to the river to wash her face. Anger always reddened it and made her complexion streaky.  
  
"Look, I was just trying to cope with her turning me down like that."  
  
"Serves you right! Always trying to find women to suit your sexual needs instead of thinking of Sango."  
  
"What, you want me to serve Sango's sexual needs?" Miroku retorted, his staff clutched tightly in his right hand.  
  
"Sango has none of those needs. She really just needs you to be true to her and honest with you." Kagome jumped in, throwing her opinion into the barrel for picking.  
  
"This is how I was raised. I am like this."  
  
"You can change you know!" Kagome shot back.  
  
Miroku froze thinking about what Sango said to him earlier before during their argument before he had been knocked unconscious into a tree. 'Miroku, if you aren't willing to change for me one little bit, then why should I let my emotions take hold. I love you too, but you won't change for me. I may have your word, but I certainly do not have your heart!'  
  
"I know I can." With that, Miroku calmly walked away from Kagome and Inuyasha, his head held low, swinging his palms at his sides as he went. His staff was loosely carried and it seemed like he would drop it.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome watched him enter the forest. Kagome scooped up some water and wet her face. Inuyasha sought this as an opportunity for a little mischief. Quietly he picked some water up by cupping his hands, and dumped it all onto Kagome's head.  
  
Shrieking she pushed him forward. Inuyasha jumped over the brook and in midair he stuck out his tongue at her.  
  
Then he recognized the evil grin Kagome had took on. "Sit!"  
  
Inuyasha went pummeling straight into the water face first He sputtered and rose, then laughing pulled Kagome in after him in a playful form.  
  
  
  
Miroku walked back into the forest, his fist clenched at his side, his thoughts wild.  
  
This is how I was raised! I was raised to be a Hentai monk! Why won't they accept me for who I am and how I am? A nagging voice in the back of his mind reminded him immediately why.  
  
"You broke the girl's heart over and over with your stupid flirting."  
  
Like it was on purpose, he thought in reply, his neck twitching nervously to the side. It popped loudly. Great! Now I am even more like Sango! Popping my neck when I'm nervous. He paused. It doesn't make it feel better.   
  
Miroku threw his hands down I furry and sat against a tree. It was so confusing. He loved Sango, but he always had loved being a lecher. He loved going after women, he loved touching them, but this was his Sango we were talking about.  
  
Had he really broken her heart? No, Sango wouldn't let herself fall short of something as stupid as this.  
  
Or would she? Miroku didn't know. He stretched his arms out above his head and lay back against the tree, relaxing into it.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sango." He whispered before his eyes shut and he fell into peaceful sleep.  
  
------------- -----------------  
  
Nor for all those who actually like this fic! I'm going to leave y'all hanging (for those who like this story -) while I go to my Dad's today and figure out the ending! I'll write, write, and write, when I come home! 


	5. I love you too

Here we go! Chapter five! I just have to say, thank you so much for all of your reviews! I love the idea of Sango and Sesshomaru being a pair.   
  
I just have one question...Sesshomaru only has one arm? Maybe I am the blind idiot, sigh, laughs Oh well. Read on!  
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
"Sesshomaru...I need to tell you something."   
  
The demon turned to Sango, his eyes watching the human girl closely. She blushed slightly staring down into the water, watching a leaf float down slowly.   
  
"What is it Sango?"  
  
Could she really tell him? Just say it out loud? What if Sesshomaru didn't feel the same? He kissed you for crying out loud! A nagging voice in the back of her head reminded her.   
  
Reaching over she took one of his hands, holding it between hers gently. She looked up into his amazingly golden eyes, almost caught in them.   
  
"I...I...I..."   
  
Swallowing the lump in her throat she turned to him, sitting on her knees staring straight at him as he watched her, his eyebrows slightly lifted, waiting for you to speak.   
  
"I love you, Sesshomaru."   
  
Sango froze, lowering her eyes to his clothes, expecting him to get up and leave or scowl. Maybe even laugh in her face but he did not. He merely stared into her face, memorizing her every feature: The long black eyelashes, her brown eyes, and flustered skin tone.   
  
"Sango..."   
  
Sesshomaru reached his hand up and using one finger, tilted her face upwards so she would look into his eyes. She searched them for any emotion to what she had said. Her embarrassment increased as the silence between them grew.   
  
"I feel the same way."   
  
Sango's eyes opened widely, her emotions running over. Her brown eyes sparkled with love and light, and everything seemed so perfect. Sesshomaru smiled at her warmly.   
  
"Really?" Sango stood straight on her knees, looking down into his eyes. "Really? You mean it?"   
  
Sesshomaru stared at the water for a moment, then smirked. He turned back to her. "Yes, I do. I love you."   
  
Jumping forward, Sango threw her arms around him, hugging him to her. She felt tears well up in her eyes. When she opened them to see his smile again, the tears spilled over, cascading down her chin. Lifting his finger, Sesshomaru wiped them away.   
  
"Oh Sesshomaru. I love you so much..." Gently leaning down, Sango kissed his lips, unaware that Sesshomaru watched her. When their lips met, he slowly closed his eyes and put an arm around her waist, holding her close.   
  
The moment was perfect. Birds in the tree chirped happily, a slight breeze rang through, and the green leafed trees swayed in unison. The water sparkled happily, as if feeling the couple's happiness. Clouds rolled in, covering up the bright sunrays, but allowing the shine to hit them. It was so perfect like the Gods had planned it all out.   
  
  
  
Coming out of the water, soaking wet, Kagome and Inuyasha walked through the forest, holding hands in a sweet, casual manner.   
  
"Where do you think Sango is?" Kagome asked, using her spare hand to ring out her wet hair.   
  
"Probably with my no-good brother." Inuyasha said, shaking his hair out.   
  
"You don't think she loves him do you?" Kagome looked a bit panicked when she stared into Inuyasha's amber colored eyes.   
  
Pausing, Inuyasha remained thoughtful for a moment. He stared around the forest, contemplating whether he thought Sango did or not. If she didn't, why did she keep visiting him? He could sense that Rin was well miraculously. But what if she really did? That would explain her early morning visits, and her disappearances now.   
  
"Where is that monk?" Inuyasha asked to no one in particular.   
  
He peered around the forest, searching for Miroku. Freezing Inuyasha sensed it. He shoved Kagome behind him quickly and turned around...   
  
...Just in time for Kouga the wolf demon to crash through the trees with his wind tunnel around him.   
  
Thud! He landed in front of Inuyasha, an evil snarl on his face, his eyes full of hatred.   
  
"All right dog face. You promised me a date with that lovely girl, Kagome." Kouga stared straight into Inuyasha's eyes menacingly.   
  
"You think I would keep to a promise like that? Dream on wolfee." Glaring back at Kouga, Inuyasha hid Kagome farther behind his back.   
  
Kouga wanted a date with me? What for? What was going on? Kagome thought.   
  
"I helped you find your demon slayer, now you give me my woman!"   
  
Snarling little more, Kouga stood taller, advancing on Inuyasha who scooted Kagome farther back.   
  
"Helped me? I didn't need...eh...your help!" Inuyasha's voice strained, trying to lay Kouga the hint not to give him away to Kagome.   
  
"Inuyasha! What is he talking about? Need your help? Inuyasha?" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha, standing on her tippy toes.  
  
Panicked by Kagome's words, Inuyasha was shaking, his teeth showing and his eyes wide.   
  
"Didn't the flea bag here tell you?" Kouga's deep voice said in slight triumph. "Your slayer was out in Sesshomaru's cave. Apparently he had taken her and just carried her off. Really hilarious thing was, she wasn't upset about it or fighting back."   
  
Kagome froze, rooted to her spot. She clenched her fist as her side. Her eyes held anger and she slowly turned to Inuyasha who had backed up, his hands in the air trying to defend himself.   
  
"Now Kagome, be nice. Watch your tongue!"   
  
Opening her mouth, Kagome screamed: "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"   
  
Bam. Bam Bam. Bam. Inuyasha hit the ground over and over, his face being smashed into the dirt harder and harder.   
  
"Telling me she was at her village!!! You lied to me!! SIT! SIT! SIT!!! SIT!!!!!!!!"   
  
Bam. Bam. Bam. WHA-BOOM!   
  
The final sit sent Inuyasha about three feet downward into the dirt.   
  
Kouga laughed at Inuyasha's predicament, turning back to Kagome and grabbing her hands. "So, can we try that date now?" Slyly, he kissed her hand.   
  
"I would be more than happy too SIT down with you and do something other than SITting around here with Inuyasha who only SITs all the time, isn't that right you SITter!" Kouga laughed at Kagome as she spoke, sending Inuyasha falling deeper into the dirt, grumbling and trying to pull himself up.   
  
"Kagome! Kagome? I'm sorry!" Inuyasha tried to stand up to chase after her, spitting dirt out of his mouth but Kagome merely gave another sit, and he fell straight to the ground. Defeated, Inuyasha stayed facing the dirt, a sweat drop appearing on his head.   
  
"Damn wolf." Inuyasha muttered as Kouga led Kagome off, his arm linked to hers.   
  
  
  
Later that night:   
  
"More ramen, Sango?"   
  
Silence.   
  
"Sango?"   
  
Silence yet again.   
  
"Sango!"   
  
"What? What is it Houshi?"   
  
"You were answering me, Sango. Do you want more ramen?" He held out a small bowl full of ramen. They had extra since Inuyasha had insisted on being alone that night. He was probably out stalking Kagome and Kouga, who were indeed on their date. They wouldn't return until nearly sunset.   
  
Sango sighed. No sneaking out to visit Sesshomaru. She felt like a teenager who had to sneak out of their house to go see their friends.   
  
"No thank you Houshi-sama." Sango quietly ate her ramen, staring into her food bowl so she wouldn't have to look at Miroku and feel guilty.   
  
The silence over came to the two yet again. It blanketed them, dawning the foreboding feeling of utter aloneness, even though the other was sitting so close, yet so far away.   
  
"Sango?" She looked up at him slowly. Her eyes rested on his forehead, deciding not to look into his purple-orbed eyes.   
  
"Is it love?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" She narrowed her eyes at him in a defiant glare.   
  
Miroku sighed. He should have known this wasn't going to be easy to get out of her. "Do you love Sesshomaru?"   
  
"I don't know what you are talking about."   
  
As quietly as ever and quickly, Sango found Miroku next to her, taking her bowl of ramen from her hands. In shock she watched as he clutched her hand in his, then stared into her eyes. "You do know what I am talking about. He will not love you too, I don't know why you won't listen to Kagome."   
  
Miroku stared into her eyes, hoping to change her mind about Sesshomaru completely, a part of him already knowing if she really loved him, his attempts to alter her choice of heart would fail.   
  
Sango felt her eye twitch angrily as she listened to Miroku, almost insult her with his words of choice. "What are you talking about Miroku? He could love me."   
  
"No, he can't." Miroku sighed, seeming to take pity on Sango.   
  
"Yes he can! I may not be that pretty but at least he can accept me for how I am!"   
  
"He is a demon Sango! He won't love a human like...you." Miroku said, standing up.   
  
Sango stood also, staring him in the eye. "Like me? What do you mean, like me?"   
  
"For Heaven's sake, you are a demon huntress!" Miroku threw his hands out to signify how important he thought that was.   
  
Crossing her arms over her chest she glared at him. "It doesn't matter to him."   
  
"You love him then?" Miroku asked, sitting down against his favorite tree, watching Sango, as she looked thoughtful.   
  
"Yes, I do love him. And he loves me."   
  
"You don't know that."   
  
"Yes I do! For once something good happened in my life..." Sango smiled at the thought of his words today. 'Yes, I do. I love you.'   
  
"Am I not a good thing in your life?" He was getting defensive now.   
  
"...that is promising to stay true to me," Sango finished with a smirk.   
  
Miroku scowled at the darkness to his right. "You are right Sango, I am nothing to you." With that, he turned sideways and stared into the darkness, upset at her, and upset at himself.   
  
"I didn't say you were nothing to me." Sweetly, Sango laid her hand on Miroku's shoulder, kneeling in front of him. He didn't move. "I love you like a brother, Miroku. You are like an older Kohaku to me. Please, understand this. I just need love in my life that won't turn or stray on me and Sesshomaru can provide that. He is wise, and he is beautiful."   
  
Her eyes sparkled with passion for a few moments. "You are handsome, and can do so much better than I, the demon slayer." Smirking she kissed his cheek gently.   
  
Laying down in her sleeping bag, she prayed that tomorrow would come soon. She longed to see Sesshomaru. Smiling and half awake Sango murmured, "Yes, my Sesshomaru."   
  
  
  
"Wake up! Come on Sango!" Sango woke to someone's hands grabbing her shoulders and shaking her awake. When her eyes adjusted to the light provided by the fire she saw Kagome, her eyes lit with excitement.   
  
"What is it Kagome? The sun isn't even up." She glared at the first rays of light peering over the top of the mountains through the giant trees. Rolling over onto her back, Sango slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes to wake herself fully up.   
  
Miroku was already awake, staring at the ground thoughtfully, his mind running over the events since he had known Sango. Where had he gone wrong? It could be the continual groping, or the fact that he had to see all women and enjoy their beauty. Or it could be that she just fell in love and didn't mean to. All of the above worked fine.   
  
"I have to tell you what happened last night! It was so sweet." Kagome cleared her throat and began her story, describing how Kouga had taken her out and served her fish for supper, deboned already.   
  
"Better deboning than Inuyasha does."   
  
Then she went on to tell how Kouga and her had gone for walk. After Kouga had tried to kiss her seven times and mysteriously been hit by a rock, he had decided to search the trees.   
  
"He knew it was Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, clutching her fists to her chin with happiness.  
  
"Go figure," Sango replied, half listening.   
  
"Well, when he finally found Inuyasha the date was almost over. So Inuyasha and Kouga got into this awfully horrible fight where Inuyasha pushed Kouga into a lake! He looked so funny all wet like that. I had to 'sit'-"   
  
BOOM!   
  
"Sorry Inuyasha! I had to...err...you know to him so he'd stop trying to drown Kouga in the little river."   
  
Sango laughed sweetly, still half awake and wishing she could sleep forever.   
  
"They were so funny!" Kagome said, swooning over the two men who loved her so.   
  
"I can only imagine how they were." Sango smiled at Kagome and layback down, closing her eyes.   
  
Kagome leaned down to whisper, "How were things with Miroku?"   
  
Now Sango was wide-awake. She glared at her friend, one eyebrow twitching considerably.   
  
"He told me Sesshomaru wouldn't' love me."   
  
"Sango," Kagome put a hand on Sango's shoulder. "I hate to break it to you but, he won't."   
  
"He will, and he does!" Sango turned away from Kagome, ignoring her.   
  
"He does not. You are a huntress for demons, and well, he is a demon."   
  
"What a shame." Sango stood up, brushing off her pink and white kimono. She had left out the body suit once again. Now she was in it for comfort, because she knew Sesshomaru didn't feel threatened by her huntress outfit.   
  
"Where are you going?" Kagome tugged on Sango's hand.   
  
"To see the one I love." With that, Sango stomped out of the clearing, nodding her head at Inuyasha who angrily was sitting gin a tree, brushing dirt off his face and clothes from his previous sitting.   
  
"Sango!" Kagome called after her, cupping her hand over her mouth to say it again. "I'm sorry, come back here and we'll talk about it! Please?"   
  
"Kirara!" Sango called and Kirara immediately came. Hoisting herself up on her giant cat's back, Sango flew off to the cave where Sesshomaru lived for now, until he was positive Rin would be fine outside in the cold air.   
  
She arrived at the cave, taking in a deep breathe before walking in the door.   
  
------------------------------------------   
  
That's the best part of writing these: you get an idea and can leave everyone hanging! Well, thank-you so much for your review and PLEASE review! It works as great motivation! 


	6. New Bandages

I'm doing Chapter six now! Prepare for a long chapter, runs around shuffling papers. Oh, and on Chapter Five, I redid the spacing and such. --U Sorry about that -  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sesshomaru? Where are you?" Sango yelled, clenching her fist as she walked into the cave. It had been awhile since she had seen him, and he might have thought she didn't want to see him.  
  
Silence answered her call, yet she kept walking toward the back of the cave.  
  
The only sound she heard was the steady dripping of water somewhere to her far left. Walking to the small room Rin was in she noticed some new drawings on the walls. It was of a little stick figure with black hair and a pink and white kimono with a green skirt. She was hugging her arms around a taller stick person with long silver hair. A shorter figure with black hair and a green figure stood below with little hearts above everyone's head.  
  
Smiling Sango felt tears come to her eyes. She burst out of the cave calling Sesshomaru's name, wishing he would come for her.  
  
"Sango-chan! Sango!" A small voice cried to Sango from somewhere below. Feeling free spirited she jumped off of the ledge, jumping on her knees onto the ground. She rolled to break the long fall.  
  
"Rin? Where are you?" Running through the forest, Sango called out Rin's name, wishing the girl would call to her again.  
  
"Over here!"  
  
Turning she saw Rin, standing by a tree in her orange and white dress, a big grin strung across her little face. Jaken was staring into the water, trying to catch a fish that just kept slipping away from him. Sesshomaru was sitting on a rock, looking at Jaken with annoyance. When Sango approached he turned, and smiled warmly at her.  
  
Standing up he walked over to her, clasping her hands in his. "I told Rin to be looking for you. She is all well, all thanks to your magical voice."  
  
Blushing Sango leaned forward to hug Sesshomaru's chest. He smiled and kissed her hair gently.  
  
"Thank you Sesshomaru."  
  
"Mom! Can I call you Mom?" Rin tugged on the bottom of Sango's kimono, staring up at her with bright eyes.  
  
"Uh…" Sango blushed deeper. "Yes, you can." She smiled at the little girl who hugged her leg tightly.  
  
"Thank you, Sango." Sesshomaru then leaned down and kissed Sango on the lips, much to her surprise. She tensed for a second, and then relaxed, kissing him back.  
  
Rin giggled and released Sango's leg, running over to Jaken, staring back at Sesshomaru and Sango. Watching Jaken try and catch the fish she giggled childish laughter at his predicament. Then the fish swam away yet again.  
  
"No! I have been trying so hard!" Jaken screamed, clutching the little hat on his head.  
  
"Why don't you make a net Jaken-sama?" Rin asked, rocking back and forth on her heels.  
  
"Yes, good idea! You come and help me Rin." With that the two walked into the forest in search of sticks and moss to stretch a net together for one measly fish.  
  
"We're alone." Sesshomaru leaned Sango back, wrapping his arms around her lower back, touching her sides.  
  
Blushing Sango reached a hand up to Sesshomaru's face, touching it slowly, admiring how smooth it was.  
  
The kiss became more passionate as Sango moved her hand to his hair, stroking the long silky silver locks all the way down his back.  
  
  
  
"Kagome…" Inuyasha leaned over her, poking her cheek with a stick slightly, smiling when she tried to brush it off.  
  
"Leave me alone Inuyasha. I'm still mad you didn't tell me the truth from the beginning."  
  
Narrowing his eyes at a passing bird Inuyasha looked at Kagome squarely in the face, staring into her eyes with his. "You would have been mad to find out Sango had been taken, and I couldn't retrieve her at first."  
  
"Well I wouldn't so mad if you hadn't lied to me! And you're darn right I would have sat you!"  
  
"Kagome, calm down. I'm sorry, but please don't say the word." Inuyasha laid his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"What word Inuyasha?" Her eyebrows twisted together, glaring at him.  
  
"You know what word!" Annoyance entered the tone of Kagome's voice, making Inuyasha tense a bit in fear that Kagome would actually say the word.  
  
"Oh yes I do. You mean SIT don't you?" Angrily Kagome stood up, shaking Inuyasha off as he slammed face first into the dirt. Storming off to the river she clenched her fists at her side.  
  
Picking his self up off the ground Inuyasha tried to follow her. "Kagome? I'm sorry Kagome!" He ran after her, apologizing all the way over there.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you just apologize to Sango, Miroku?" Hatchi asked, walking alongside the monk who was staring intently down into the river.  
  
"She doesn't love me, Hatchi. Maybe I don't love her. I thought I did, but now I realize that I couldn't let myself be tied down to one woman."  
  
Hatchi sighed heavily, looking at his friend and trying to find some way to comfort him.  
  
"Don't worry about me Hatchi, I'll be just fine. Maybe I'll find a beautiful woman or two to have my children. It's not like I've ever been turned down on that offer except by Sango."  
  
Snickering a bit Hatchi replied, "You mean by someone you truly cared about. How many women like that were there?"  
  
Miroku gave Hatchi a slight glare and stared out into the sky, watching birds fly across the beautiful clouds that had formed, turning this day into a bright perfect one.  
  
"Come on Miroku, show her how much you love her. Maybe she'll come back to you."  
  
He sighed heavily and stared back into the water, watching a little yellow fish swim down the stream quickly, trying to fight the strong current.  
  
High-pitched giggling reached the ears of both Miroku and Hatchi.  
  
"What was that?" Hatchi asked, looking around quickly.  
  
"Over there." Miroku pointed his staff to a group of girls with tribal purple and blue kimonos on. They were busy gathering satchels of water and talking about boys.  
  
Hatchi stared at his companion in disbelief. "They look to be about fifteen Miroku! That is too young. I beg of you, do not go over there!"  
  
"Kagome is fifteen too. Not much difference." His path quickened and he walked to the young girls, putting on his best lady killer smile.  
  
"Hello fair maidens, I pray to know what a group of lovely beauties such as you are doing in this part of the meadow.  
  
The girls giggled again, their voices rising. "Oh Houshi! You are such a tease!" One of them said to him, putting out their hand in a flattering way.  
  
Smacking himself in the forehead, Hatchi turned on his heels to go back to his village. "I give up on the boy. He can't even focus on one woman. One woman who might still love him even."  
  
  
  
As Sango and Sesshomaru enjoyed their first passionate kiss, Sango broke off breathing in deeply.  
  
"Oh Sesshomaru…" She put her hands up to his chest, laying her head upon it, feeling his muscles.  
  
His arms closed around her, brushing his fingertips through her silky soft waves of hair. Craning his neck downwards, he kissed the top of her head over and over again, smelling the cleanness of her scalp, and the softness of it also.  
  
Their embrace and tranquility was broken off by a loud crack, almost like a giant thundercloud. Sesshomaru was unaware of anything behind him until a giant demon claw came crashing into his back, spraying his blood on the ground as he hit the small rock he had been sitting on earlier.  
  
With a mighty roar a giant demon with blood red eyes and massive purple fur jumped in front of Sango. She tried to grab Hikairotsu but it wasn't there. Checking her clothes she noticed she only had her kimono with her, no fighting outfit.  
  
"No!" Looking back up, all she saw a giant paw sweep out and strike her in the side of the face, shooting her backwards. Her body scraped along the dirt and grass, landing ten feet away from where she had been standing when she was being held by Sesshomaru.  
  
Another swipe of the paw sent her rolling sideways onto her stomach. Trying with all her might to jump up and run away, she managed to scramble to her knees, marking her first mistake. The nails that belonged to the paws scraped her back, cutting deeply sending her crunching forward onto the ground. Wincing in pain she stretched her body out instead of pulling on the cuts.  
  
"Hah!" A wild cry was heard. Sesshomaru, who had pulled out his sword and was threatening the demon with it. A mighty swing from the powerful demon sent the monster flying sideways into the river. He plunged below and came up screaming.  
  
"Sango! Sango!" Kagome ran by the river, her anger all gone at the site before her. She saw Sango lying on the ground a few feet away, and Sesshomaru trying to fight away a giant purple beast.  
  
"Kagome? What is it…" Inuyasha gazed upward at the demon and smiled, cracking his knuckles and fingers.  
  
Leaping into the air he attached the demon around the neck, pulling backwards, making it fall back. Jumping up he landed on the ground pulling out Tetsaiga.  
  
Kagome tried to run to Sango's aide but a huge purple tail slammed to the ground in front of her. Screaming, she froze. The demon's hind leg came soaring into her from the sky. Inuyasha barely managed to swipe her from danger's way before she was brutally hit and hurt.  
  
"Are you okay?" Inuyasha yelled, holding Kagome in his arms.  
  
"I'm fine! Put me down near Sango!" She screamed. Then, pointing to the demon's paw that was crashing to them, she was set in a tree by the hanyou.  
  
"Stay there! Leave Sango, she'll be fine. I'm going to go have some fun." With that said, Inuyasha jumped back into the sky attacking the demon, using Tetsaiga to swipe at the furry paws that came crashing towards him.  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! There is a jewel shard in his hind leg!" Kagome yelled, cupping her hands over her mouth for amplified sound.  
  
"Gotcha!" Turning his head to her he nodded to show he got it. "Woah!" By turning he had almost managed to get his head chopped off by the demon's teeth.  
  
"Not going to finish me that easy, demon!" Soaring into the air he brought Tetsaiga down into the beast's forehead, sending its jaw straight into the ground. "Now he knows how I feel when Kagome sits me." Calmly Inuyasha walked up the demon's hind leg, preparing to reach his claws in and grab it.  
  
Swoosh! The giant leg almost knocked Inuyasha in the face. He barely dodged it, jumping back to avoid another close call like that.  
  
"Hey Kagome! You forgot to mention WHICH leg it is!" Slightly annoyed by her ignorance, he put a hand on his hip waiting.  
  
"Oh sorry Inuyasha!" Staring at the demon she saw it. "In his left leg, Inuyasha!"  
  
Mumbling something to himself, he jumped to the other side of the demon, raising his sword and slicing straight into the skin. Digging in his claws he pulled out a shining shard. Raising it to Kagome in victory, he turned back to watch the dead demon's remains slowly turn cold and pale.  
  
"Oh!" Kagome wiggled herself down from the tree racing over the demon's tail to Sango.  
  
"Sango! Sango-" A choked cry came from Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha raced over to her, looking down at where Sango had been. "Where is she now?" he asked, stupidly.  
  
"With your brother of course! I bet he took her to try and nurse her back to health! It could be weeks before we see her again and we have to keep moving to find more shards!" Kagome began to cry, falling forward into Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"It'll be okay Kagome. I know where the cave is. Come on, hop on my back and I'll take you straight to them," Inuyasha promised, lowering himself so that Kagome could hop onto his back.  
  
"We're coming Sango," Kagome said under her breath.  
  
  
  
Laying her up against the side of a giant rock, Sesshomaru leaned forward and kissed Sango's head, staring into her pained face.  
  
"Where are we?" Sango asked weakly. She tried to open her eyes but her vision wouldn't seem to clear.  
  
"We're at the basis of the waterfall, against all the rocks." Sesshomaru lay his hand upon her forehead, checking for any signs of fever.  
  
"Why are we were here and not in the cave?" Her voice quavered.  
  
"It's cooler down here and...." Sesshomaru looked away from her, at the sky.  
  
"You didn't want them to find me."  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry." He reached forward and wiped a finger across her face, touching her eyes.  
  
"No, don't me. I need to be alone with you." Touching his hair she smiled. At least he was here for her.  
  
Moving her hands back down, Sesshomaru got a good look at her. Nothing was wrong with her chest or stomach. Her legs were fine, it was her back he was worried about.  
  
"Turn around, Sango."  
  
Sango did as she was told, wincing when he put a hand up to the gashes on her back. He examined them, parting the cloth slightly to see how long they were, and how deep.  
  
"Take off your kimono please."  
  
Slightly blushing she removed it, revealing the cuts. Her chest was bound tightly in gauze as part of her fighting nature.  
  
Parts of the gauze had been ripped and shredded but it hung together for the most part. Sesshomaru touched the cuts with his finger, then ripped a piece of material off his sleeve, touching it into the water and soaking up the extra blood that was dripping down her back.  
  
"Ouch…" Sango winced at the slight sting the cloth brought.  
  
Washing the cloth in the water he rang it out.  
  
"Perhaps it would help if you would sit in the water," he said after an afterthought, realizing there was too much blood for the cloth to soak up.  
  
Slowly she moved to the water, with Sesshomaru's hands on her hips moving her into the cooling water. It felt good against the burning flesh the wounds had left.  
  
Again, he rubbed her back with the cloth, wiping the cuts clean. He could now see the three large and long gashes, and one slightly large one, about half the size of the others.  
  
"This is pretty bad. Are you not in a lot of pain?" Sesshomaru asked, his concern apparent.  
  
It was comforting to her. She leaned against his hands and smiled. "Not with you doing this." Smiling she dipped lower into the water washing the cuts fully.  
  
Five minutes later the cuts were completely clean. Sango rose out of the water and Sesshomaru reached for another part of his sleeve, ripping it off.  
  
"Undo the bandages you have around you Sango. I'll replace it with this. It's a bit more intact."  
  
"Of course. "She slowly removed the bandages, unwinding them piece by piece. She wound them into a ball and lay it aside while she waited for Sesshomaru to wrap the cloth around her. He did so slowly, making sure it was secure and covering the wounds and her chest.  
  
When the job was done, Sango turned back to Sesshomaru to find him washing her kimono. "It seems I have managed to help you ruin another one, Sango."  
  
She laughed at him and reached forward gently, careful not to upset her back, to help him wash it. Their hands brushed together and both blushed.  
  
"I still love you," Sesshomaru said, putting an arm around her shoulders, not touching her cuts.  
  
"I love you too, Sesshomaru." Sango smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder, helping him to finish scrubbing it.  
  
They laid the kimono on the ground and Sesshomaru leaned against a cool rock, pulling Sango to him, laying her back against her chest. She sat in between his legs, a piece of his hair in her hands. She kissed it softly, admiring how beautiful it was.  
  
When we're together, Sango thought, everything is so perfect…  
  
End of Chapter Five! Sorry for the mushy stuff, but I love it so!   
  
Chapter seven definitely coming soon. 


	7. Proposal

Aye, sorry about that: I meant 'End of Chapter Six!' Well, thank you so MUCH for your reviews, besides the flame I got…  
  
Oh, and if anyone wants to read a REALLY good Sesshomaru X Sango fic, read this one: It hasn't been updated in along time, but it does have an ending. It's an awesome one.  
  
Well, read on!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Miroku sat against a tree, his thoughts ragged as he tried to sort them out.  
  
"I don't ever let anyone tell me what it is they think I need. They've never seen the way you looked at me, as if there's something in me that nobody else can see…" Softly he sang to himself, tracing the tip of his staff in the dirt in front of him.  
  
Laying the stick down he knew how it had to be. Just like before. Never settling on one woman, never changing for anyone but himself. Miroku knew he was a bachelor at heart, always going to stray from one woman to the next even if he had love for one.  
  
Never had he shown Sango he loved her, with the exception of a few gropes here and there. Those never made her feel special because he did it to all women. Maybe, he thought, she just needed to be special. The only one for someone, someone just like Sesshomaru.  
  
Silently laughing to himself, Miroku stood up.  
  
"I'll just have to move on with my life and be happy for her choice." Closing his eyes happily he traveled back to a nearby village to enjoy some sake and maybe a few gropes.  
  
  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha landed on the ledge to the cave, slowly entering it and searching around the room calling out Sango's name.  
  
"Inuyasha, over here!" Kagome called to Inuyasha who quickly bounded to where she was.  
  
Pointing at the drawings on the wall she saw Inuyasha shrug.  
  
"They're just Rin's little creations. Nothing special." He got on all fours, sniffing the ground here and there.  
  
Grabbing his ears she pulled his face back to the drawings. "No look at them! Closely! They tell a story and you can tell who the people are!"  
  
Squinting his eyes he stared at the four stick figures and followed the trail they made down the wall staring into them deeply.  
  
"I don't know. Tell me the secret."  
  
Slapping her forehead she pointed to the first figure with silver hair standing next to a black haired one.  
  
"It's Sesshomaru and Sango! There's Rin and Jaken!" Kagome said, pointing her finger down as she named them.  
  
"Damn! Rin must have drawn these! Does she want Sango as her mommy?" Inuyasha asked blindly.  
  
"Of course she does." Sighing heavily Kagome watched Inuyasha as he moved his head down the drawings pausing on one in particular.  
  
"What the hell…?" He traced his finger over the chalk, slightly smearing it.  
  
Kagome leaned forward, cocking her head to the side so she could look at it more closely. Reaching up to touch it, as if her fingers would be able to tell what it was by feeling it.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Inuyasha jumped at Kagome's sudden words.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's Sesshomaru and Sango kissing!" Kagome couldn't help but smile at how sweet the thought was.  
  
Inuyasha on the other hand, furled up his nose in disgust. "Her? She wouldn't kiss my brother." He said it ruefully, leaving the room only to find more drawings.  
  
A loud yell of surprise caught Kagome off guard. She ran into the largest room to find Inuyasha hunched over a giant smooth rock with drawings on it.  
  
"Look!" He choked out, pointing directly to one.  
  
"Aw!" Kagome leaned inward and stared at the picture more closely. The smaller raven-haired girl was hugging the taller dark haired figure. A tall, lean silver haired stick character had his arm around the two, and he appeared to be smiling.  
  
Quickly Inuyasha wiped it away. "No, Sango can't be with my brother. That is too…what's the word Kagome?"  
  
"Freaky. Horrifying, or terrible." Sighing, she quietly murmured, "Or just plain out weird."  
  
"Weird. Yes, this is too weird." He used his foot to scratch behind his ears, sitting on his feet like a dog, his hands in front of him.  
  
"Ready to leave Inuyasha? I think I've seen enough." Kagome sighed heavily and climbed on Inuyasha's back as he ran out of the cave and jumped down to the ground, all momentum lost. His speed was slow, making it easier for Kagome to walk beside him rather than climb onto his back.  
  
  
  
Later that night:  
  
Sango leaned against a tree, sipping the soup Kagome's mom had asked Kagome to bring especially for her and her wounds.  
  
Ignoring the eyes that watched her closely, Sango kept her face down, her eyes shut, barely lifting the bowl to her lips to drink the hot liquid.  
  
"Come on Sango. Please?" Kagome begged, crawling to her to friend on all fours.  
  
Turning her head slightly, Sango set the bowl in her lap, still ignoring Kagome's pleas.  
  
"I'm really sorry, you know I am. I just didn't think you could change how you felt so easily." Kagome tried to look into Sango's face as she spoke.  
  
"Who said it changed Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, challenging her.  
  
"It didn't? Then…" Casually she looked at Miroku who was silently eating his food, against a tree on the other side of them. Inuyasha lay in the tree Miroku was against, yawning and staring out at the giant half moon.  
  
Sighing sadly, Sango sat the bowl down and took Kagome's hands in hers. She looked at her and spoke softly so that no one would here.  
  
"You are lucky Kagome-chan. So lucky."  
  
"Wha-what do you mean?" Kagome asked, startled by Sango's sudden warmth to her.  
  
Sighing softly she continued. "You have a man who loves you. He is so faithful to you, and it's so obvious how much he loves you. Always you can see it in his eyes. Always." Smiling at Kagome she nodded her head to show how truthful it was.  
  
Kagome paused for a moment to look up at Inuyasha who calmly sat in the tree a look of utmost control locked into his features. He stared at the moon, the light reflecting off his slightly darkened complexion.  
  
"He doesn't…" Kagome began but Sango shook her head, releasing Kagome's hands. "Miroku does love you!" Kagome said, clenching her fists.  
  
"He has said that before," Sango said calmly. "But, I know he doesn't mean it fully or he can't be the one I want to love with all my soul."  
  
"Don't you already?" Kagome asked, her eyes quivering.  
  
"I did. But now…" Sango thought of Sesshomaru and how caring he had been when she had been hurt.  
  
"Well," Kagome leaned forward pulling Sango into a friendly hug. "I'm happy for you Sango."  
  
Half in shock, half in happiness Sango pulled Kagome back and looked at her. "What? Say that again?"  
  
"I'm happy for you. I'm glad you found someone who loves you for who you are."  
  
Thankfully, Sango leaned forward and hugged Kagome. At least she wouldn't have to sneak out anymore or keep it a secret. Feeling like a giant weight was lifted off her chest she sighed very contently.  
  
Kagome smiled at her and stood up; walking back over to the collection of bowls Inuyasha and Miroku had left. She stuffed them into her bag and laid down in her sleeping bag ready for night.  
  
"Inuyasha! It's time to go to sleep!" She called to him, smiling when she remembered what Sango had said to her just minutes before. 'You have a man who loves you. He is so faithful to you, and it's so obvious how much he loves you. Always you can see it in his eyes. Always.' She had seemed so sure of what she was saying. So positive that Inuyasha loved her.  
  
Maybe she was right. Who knew? Everyone seemed at peace with their selves when they finally closed their eyes and fell asleep. Peaceful sleep.  
  
  
  
"Sango…"  
  
Sango looked up at the one she loved, her eyes sparkling as she stared deep into his amber eyes.  
  
"Yes?" Quietly she put her hand on his chest, feeling his muscles under his attire.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Leaning down he kissed her.  
  
Jaken, Rin, and Sesshomaru had been living by the waterfall since the day Sango had been hurt. Rin was out playing with her "butterflies" or rather the little forest creatures that had found her adorable. Jaken on the other hand, was pouting with Rin because he was chosen to watch over her.  
  
Taking a deep breathe Sesshomaru turned back to Sango, clasping her hands in his stroking his thumb over the back of her hands. She flushed slightly staring up into those eyes of his.  
  
"What is it Sesshomaru?" She asked, trying not to sound panicked.  
  
"I love you, Sango and I want to know if you'll come and be with me when the hunt for the shards is over." Sesshomaru's face then took on a slight blush as he stared down into her chocolate colored eyes.  
  
"I don't know what to say…" Tears welled up in the back of her eyes and she had to fight to hold them in.  
  
"Will you say yes?" Sesshomaru asked, sounding hopeful.  
  
"Of course I will! Yes!" Sango threw her arms around Sesshomaru hugging him to her, the happiness flooding over the two of them.  
  
Standing shock with her around him, Sesshomaru felt a smile break through. His arms, being suspended above Sango's back suddenly found their way to her hair. He stroked it gently, smiling at her. Kissing the top of her head, he felt happiness he hadn't found in quite awhile.  
  
"Thank you, Sango…" He sputtered, trying to find a way to thank her for showing him this happiness.  
  
"Oh Sesshomaru," Sango said sweetly. She leaned up, on tippy toes, and plucked her mouth to his. He returned the kiss slowly, embracing her tighter.  
  
When they parted, both took a deep breath. Sango ran her hand up Sesshomaru's chest calmly, then to his face. She put her hand on his perfect cheek, using her thumb to caress his lips.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you more." Sesshomaru replied, kissing her forehead.  
  
"You do not! I do." Sango gestured toward herself with her other hand.  
  
"Do too," he said, leaning forward to her face teasingly. He brushed his lips against hers and turned around.  
  
"Hey!" Sango cried, reaching out to turn him back around.  
  
Chuckling slightly Sesshomaru walked quickly and Sango found that she loved the way he ran or moved.  
  
"I'm not done with you!" She chased after him, running as fast as she could after him. When she reached out and brushed her fingers against his shoulder he ran faster.  
  
"No! Wait!" Sango took a leap at Sesshomaru, tackling him to the ground. They rolled for a moment before she straddled him, trying her best to pin him to the ground. Being nice, he didn't move and allowed her to pin him completely. She stuck his arms under her calves, holding them to his side. She leaned forward and held his arms to the ground.  
  
"I love you more! Say it! 'Sango loves Sesshomaru more!' " Sango yelled, staring him straight in the eye.  
  
"No, because I love you more!" Sesshomaru said, lifting his head.  
  
Leaning down, Sango caught his lips in a bruising kiss pushing his head back to the ground.  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"Why?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes half open staring at his love.  
  
"Because I just want to hear it from your lips." She leaned down and kissed him gently again.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?" Sango cried, her eyes opening fully staring down at him.  
  
"I don't wish to say it because I want you to keep kissing me," he said, smiling devilishly.  
  
Sango smiled at him and lay down on top of him, kissing him gently, then more passionately. "I love you so much." She rolled over, lying beside him; both staring up at the sky and watching birds pass through the trees.  
  
Sesshomaru leaned over and took her hand in his, kissing it. On his elbows he stared into her eyes.  
  
"Kiss me Sesshomaru."  
  
"As you wish," he said, leaning down kissing the corners of her mouth. Then, surprising her, he grabbed her hands and held her still. Laughing loudly, she struggled to get up.  
  
"Sesshy! Sesshomaru! Oh come on! Let me up!" She struggled more but he held her straight on the ground then kissed her cheek. Smiling at him she turned her head to catch one of his kisses but he growled and kissed her chin, then down to her neck.  
  
"Oh!" Sango cried when he gently bit her neck. He licked the wound and kissed her neck more. Then, working his way up to her face again, he kissed her forehead, temple, and eyelids.  
  
Sango gave a frustrated groan trying to catch his kiss again. Finally Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her lips. She gasped and leaned up to kiss him more.  
  
"Sango…" Sesshomaru said, putting a finger to her lips and pushing her head back to the ground.  
  
Smiling he laid his head on her chest, closing his eyes. Sango breathe a sigh of happiness and let her head roll to the side, also closing her eyes.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's it for Chapter Seven, look I got it right this time!  
  
Thanks for your review and I hope you read the story Soledad, the link is at the top of the story. Anyways, got a lot to think about on this story. - 


	8. Enemies come

Be ready for drama in this chapter! I got a hold of my step dad's computer and I'm going to town!   
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Everything in her life was going so good, she felt. Sango kneeled down by the river, staring into the pure water, drinking in the essence of it. Sesshomaru was in her life for good, he having asked her to marry him. The whole point of life being whole and complete was all there, all because of that demon she had grown to love.  
  
What would life be like in the future when she went to live with him? Sango didn't really know, or care. She just cared about being with him through hard times and good times. All of this happened because she let herself love someone.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha, they were so sweet around each other. It was so apparent how much Inuyasha had come to love Kagome. More than he ever could have felt for Kikyou.   
  
Kikyou, poor Kikyou. Her first mistake had been dropping in to see her hanyou love for just a moment or two, thinking Kagome was gone. Actually, it had probably been Kikyou who they had felt following them…  
  
Flashback   
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were all walking through the forest, having just completed the slaughter of yet another demon who held a shard.  
  
"We have four shards now, Inuyasha!" Kagome announced gleefully. She turned to him, giving him a quick hug.  
  
Kilala trotted behind Sango, meowing loudly to be picked up. Reaching down, Sango lifted Kilala into her arms, holding her tightly and scratching her tiny head.  
  
"Can I ride on Kilala, Sango?" Shippo asked, tugging on the bottom of her kimono. Smiling at him she lowered Kilala to the ground.  
  
"Alright, just for a little while Shippo. I don't want to wear her out before another big battle." Happily Shippo jumped onto the now transformed Kilala and she pounced in the air, running above the trees while Shippo laughed.  
  
Things were so great now. Now that she loved Sesshomaru and told everyone. Sometimes she almost felt like running and throwing her arms out to scream, "I love Sesshomaru!"  
  
Miroku walked silently, thinking of visiting a village. Since he had tried to undo his love for Sango, life had seemed a lot easier and a lot clearer. Things were good, love was a hard thing to try and not show. He hadn't gotten away with it so easily.  
  
"Sango," Kagome said, slowly coming into stride with the demon huntress. "Do you sense anything weird around here? I know I'm not trained or anything but I get the feeling we're being followed, or worse…watched."  
  
Pausing slightly, Sango closed her eyes and felt the aura of the air that surrounded her as she did when she went into battle.  
  
"I do sense something." Turning to Inuyasha she called to him. "Inuyasha, do you sense anything?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyebrows came together and he looked around causiously. "No, it's nothing. Nothing is there."  
  
Both of the girls looked at one another, curious as to why he had been so quick to cover it up. They shrugged. It was Inuyasha's business after all.  
  
Swoosh.  
  
Jumping slightly, Kagome hurried to Inuyasha and locked onto his arm. "I know you felt that!" she said, detaching herself.  
  
"Oh no," Inuyasha said aloud. He covered a clawed hand to his face and looked around for any signs of her.  
  
Miroku then noticed the strange look in the hanyou's eyes. "It's Kikyou isn't it, Inuyashsa?"  
  
Damn monk, thought Inuyasha. I was going to keep it silent.  
  
"Yes," was all he had to say before a shadowy figure jumped out in front of the group, staring at them with slight anger in her eyes. It was the same anger she always kept. Nothing different, but never the same.  
  
"Hello, InuYasha." She pronounced each of her syllables calmly, narrowing her eyes at him. "I just thought I'd see how you were doing, my love."  
  
Sango thought she saw Kagome twitch out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"'My love?' Kikyou, you are sadly mistaken." Inuyasha replied to her, narrowing his eyes in return.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kikyou answered.  
  
She is soo thick headed, Sango thought, putting a hand on her hip to signify how dramatic she thought Kikyou was being.  
  
"I love you, and you love me." Kikyou said, walking towards him and putting a finger out to touch his shoulders gently.  
  
"Inuyasha! It's a trick!" Kagome said, tensing up.  
  
Grabbing her hands, Inuyasha pushed Kikyou back. "Leave Kikyou."  
  
"Fine! You've been warned, Inuyasha. I will be back." With that she disappeared, her unhuman form of clay vanishing in the air.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said, running forward and wrapping her arms around him.   
  
Sango smiled when she saw Inuyasha blush, relaxing her arms and walking again, the others continuing also.  
  
end flashback   
  
How could things be going so great just when everyone got their love lives settled? It made life so much simpler just to be honestly with yourself and with your feelings. Just so simple it was.  
  
Sighing contently she lay her hands in the water, cupping it with her palms and bringing it to her face, rinsing it.  
  
"Sango…" A voice behind her made Sango turn quickly to seek who was calling to her.  
  
"Who is it?" She said, staring out into the darkness, searching for a sign of someone.  
  
A white figure stepped into the light provided by the moon, her black eyes staring straight forward. She would have been all pale except for those eyes. Even her clothes were white and her hair. Her face was a ghostly blue shade.  
  
"Kanna!" Sango exclaimed, standing quickly and grabbing at Hikairotsu.  
  
"No, no, Sango." Another voice said. Sango recognized it as Kagura's immediately. Kagura stepped out of the shadows also, standing beside Kanna and motioning for her to raise her mirror. Kanna did so.  
  
Thinking quickly, Sango threw the boomerang at the mirror. It just sent it flying backwards, hitting her in the shoulder.  
  
"Oof!" Sango was flung backwards into the lake she had just been admiring. Kagura smirked and walked forward, staring down at her prey.  
  
"Come with me and there will be no need for a struggle. You know I will win, huntress." Kagura said, accompanying it with an evil laugh.  
  
Trying to stand up, Sango felt herself blown backwards by Kagura's wind powers  
  
"What do you want with me Kagura?" Sango asked, out of breath. She lay in the water, still tensed ready to jump when Kagura let her guard down.  
  
Pretending to be interested more in her nails, Kagura said boredly, "Well, you were all alone. You make yourself so easy to pretty upon, huntress. Tell me the location of Sesshomaru."  
  
"You think I would know?" Sango spat, trying her best not to give away her knowledge with her voice.  
  
"Oh I think you do. Hya!" Kagura exclaimed, throwing her wind tunnel straight at Sango.  
  
Whoosh.  
  
Sango felt herself being carried away from harm in very strong arms. Laying her head slightly against the chest of whoever it was she recognized it immediately.  
  
"Sesshomaru! Get out of here!" Sango cried, pointing to Kagura and Kanna who advanced upon the two.  
  
"I can't leave you here alone." He simply replied, trying to keep calm.  
  
"I'll be fine just get yourself out of danger," Sango moaned. Why wouldn't he listen?  
  
Kagura raised her eyebrows and smiled devilishly at Sesshomaru. "My, my you are a beautiful one."  
  
Showing no emotion but a slight glare, Sesshomaru put Sango on the ground to her feet.  
  
"Tell me, what are you doing saving a demon huntress like that? Isn't she in relation to that aweful half-ling Inuyasha?" Kagura said, her tone changing to slyness to try and win over the tall demon.  
  
Sango slipped behind Sesshomaru, her eyes on her boomerang. Slowly she walked to it, keeping in the trees while Kagura tried her best to charm Sesshomaru. Kanna stared at the ground blankly, unaware of anything.  
  
"What do you want." Sesshomaru said, not asked. He didn't care to know her answer at all.  
  
"Why Sesshomaru, you of all people should know that? I'm here to take you to Lord Naraku. Yes, I will be taking you. I hope you don't mind?" She took a step toward him.  
  
Sesshomaru took one step back, matching her pace to signify his calmness.  
  
Kagura smiled at him and walked further, and almost reached her hand out to touch his chest. The same chest Sango loved so.  
  
"Hikairotsu!" Sango cried, throwing her boomerang straight into Kagura's side. Kagura screamed with pain and was thrown into a giant tree, the boomerang pressing against her.  
  
It flung itself back to Sango who caught it with expertise.  
  
"Leave him alone you bitch!" Sango spat the words out, holding Hikairotsu ready in case Kagura should attack.  
  
She began to recompose herself, heaving hard breaths.  
  
"You wench!" She stood up, a hand clutched at her wide where the boomerang had hit her.  
  
Sesshomaru saw her advancing once again and pulled out his sword expertly, holding it forward at Kagura and Kanna.  
  
Freezing in place, Kagura realized the position she was in. Growling slightly at the two she threw down her leaf and her and Kanna jumped on it, letting themselves be carried back to Naraku's hideout, Kagura turning around and glaring at Sango for good measure.  
  
Once they were gone, Seshomaru turned to Sango, holding her hands in his. "Are you alright?" He asked her, looking down her to make sure she was fine.  
  
"I'm good Sesshomaru. Kagura is the one in pain."  
  
"Good throw with the boomerang. You made one hell of an enemy." Smiling at her he leaned down and kissed her gently again.  
  
Sango put her hands to his chest, smiling because she could do this, and Kagura couldn't.  
  
"How is my half demon brother?" Sesshomaru asked, their mouths half an inch apart.  
  
Sango felt his breathing on her lower lip. "He's doing fine, especially in the eyes of Kagome."  
  
"The girl who pulled the sword," Sesshomaru remarked. He kissed Sango again. "Why do I love you so?"  
  
"Thank god you do," replied Sango. She pushed him back against a tree slightly, leaning up to kiss him gently, holding his hands down.  
  
Their kiss became more passionate as it wore on.  
  
Breatheless, they broke apart staring at one another with utmost respect and love.  
  
Sesshomaru paused for a moment before leaning over Sango, wrapping his arms around her, his hair falling into her face. She smiled and blew it away, partly blowing into his ear on accident.  
  
Leaning back, Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow and stared at her with a half lidded stare.  
  
"Sorry." Sango apologized, blushing.  
  
"You toy with me." He said, but was cut short when Sango popped a kiss onto his firm lips.  
  
For the second time that day, their kiss became more passionate.  
  
------------------------ -------------------  
  
I fear flames on that chapter! I had to bring Kagura into it, she is the coolest bad demon lady there is. I salute you Kagura.  
  
Anyways, what'd ya think of the waffy moments between Sango and Sesshomaru?  
  
They're so sweet together…. swoon - 


	9. An ending

Here's my next chapter, and this is one of the hardest to write…I beg your forgiveness on how I had to wrap up the end like this. My own personal beliefs…smile   
  
----------------------------------- -----------  
  
"Kagura and Kanna came after you? Just appeared and attacked?" Inuyasha said, sitting on all fours in front of Sango who leaned against a tree with her eyes closed.  
  
"Yes, Kagura and Kanna. They were searching for Sesshomaru though," she replied.  
  
"Of course they knew to come to you…" Miroku said quietly from his place across the fire.  
  
Sango and Inuyasha stared at him for a moment before Inuyasha snapped his fingers in front of her face.  
  
"Kagura and Kanna? That's it? No one else?" He questioned her.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha," she said, grabbing his fingers to cease the snapping.  
  
Kagome walked over to the two and squatted down next to Inuyasha. "Do you think this has anything to do with Kikyou's visit to us the other night?" She asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Maybe," Sango replied, putting a finger to her own chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Maybe it's time to kick Naraku's ass!" Inuyasha declared, slamming a clawed fist into his palm.  
  
"Calm down, Inuyasha." Kagome said, putting a hand between his ears. She couldn't resist. Tweak, tweak.  
  
"You said you'd stop that!" Inuyasha yelled, backing up.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She said, calmly putting her hands on the ground. "Anyways…"  
  
Miroku came over to sit with them, crossing his legs Indian style, his arms folded together in his prayer posture.  
  
"How much longer, Inuyasha, till we can fully take over Naraku and defeat him once and for all?" Miroku said, looking at Inuyasha only as he spoke.  
  
"Who knows, monk. I'm just tired of sitting around here." Inuyasha replied, leaning back on his hands.  
  
All four of them sighed heavily, knowing that whatever the future held, it was sure to be long and treacherous, whether one or many of them died.  
  
Their adventures together as a group fighting for the jewel shard, the real truth behind all of the madness that had become by a simple need for maybe love. Just love was all Onigumo wanted perhaps. Love from Kikyou, but her heart was for another: A certain hanyou who wanted only to be more powerful, while Kikyou wanted all her power gone. I suppose she tired of watching over the jewel and just sought for its use to be good and whole. Instead, thanks to the desires of one such evil her whole world had been drained. The one she loved, loved another and that is the hardest thing to come by. Maybe if she had been in peace with it, it would have all worked itself out.  
  
Kagome on the other hand, she respected Kikyou in a small sense and that maybe led her to be the one Inuyasha fell in love with…  
  
After the defeat of Naraku, Inuyasha had taken the jewel and indeed used to it to become human, but not before begging Kagome to stay in the feudal era with him. Kagome knew she belonged in the future but she couldn't resist his offer. After begging her Mom to let her leave she kissed her Mother, Grandpa and Souta one last time. She knew she belonged with Inuyasha and if he was willing to use the jewel to become human and live with her, this was best. He didn't know the future well enough.  
  
Their love was so apparent, and it became widely known. They lived in the same village as Kaede, their hut pretty much neighboring hers.  
  
Miroku had gone to become a far better monk than he thought he could become. He lived with the man who had raised him since he was a child for many years, visiting many villages around the country trying to rid demons from their homes. He finally met up with Koharu again, the young woman who had promised him his first child when she became old enough.  
  
They moved into a quite large home purchased from Miroku's skills at demon exterminating, if you will go by the term. In the end, he did have a happy life. Koharu gave him the son he wanted so long, and the daughter. They had many children, and discovered what a good father Miroku really was.  
  
Sango had gone back to her village, telling Kagome she'd find her there. After praying over her father's grave she found that now that Naraku was gone she could be truly happy.  
  
Sesshomaru had gone in search of Sango, having been with Inuyasha to fight to the end of the battle of all battles against Naraku. He, again, proposed to Sango hoping she'd still be willing to accept it having been almost a year since his first proposal.  
  
"Of course I will, Sesshomaru-sama." Throwing her arms around him she promised herself to be his till the day either one died.  
  
The only sadness to their love tale the two could find was that Sango was only human and Sesshomaru was demon. Her body would rot soon, and his would spend at least thousands of years wandering around.  
  
"Lady Kaede?" Sango asked one cold night, rapping her hand upon the old woman's door. Kagome and Inuyasha were somewhere, probably gathering fruit or twigs. Healthy food and no more ramen for Inuyasha, though he thoroughly detested it.  
  
"Come in, Sango. Come in." Kaede pulled back the cloth over the door and led her in. A small fire crackled in the center of the room and a sleeping Shippou, who Kaede had in a way adopted, lay in the corner snuggled tightly to the hut wall.  
  
Kaede followed Sango's gaze to Shippou. "He is adorable when he sleeps, but a definite trouble maker awake."  
  
Sango put her hand to her mouth and gave a chuckle. Shippou did always seem a lot more free spirited now that Naraku was out of the way and everyone was happy. After all, he hadn't been in it for Naraku, just for protection.  
  
"Kaede, I need to discuss something with you. It has a bit to do with magic so maybe you can help me…" Sango said quietly so no one would hear. She pulled out parchment papers and leaned over to Kaede, unfurling the papers and showing her the writings on them.  
  
After reading through them Kaede's one good eye widened and she leaned back, her hands forward on the paper. "Oh my, this is amazing, truly. Where on Earth did you uncover this artifact, Sango?"  
  
"In my father's village. The elder had it hidden under his floor. He told me stories about it when I was younger but I never thought it to be true." She nodded her head, looking at the papers.  
  
"Well, let us get to work soon then."  
  
"Thank you, Kaede." Sango said, smiling at the old woman.  
  
--------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Ahh! Runs away from flames!!! That is how I thought it should end if Sango and Sesshomaru are together.  
  
Please review me on this and there IS another chapter to go, in case you're wondering! I have to explain the papers duh. Smirks, and hides under rocks. 


	10. Epilouge

You read my mind! Okay, I think this is the last chapter…Read on!  
  
------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
One year later:  
  
Sesshomaru stood in the corner, his face paler than usual and trickles of cold sweat falling down his face. He was frozen in place, shunned to the corner of Kagome and Inuyasha's hut.  
  
"Oh my gods! Ah!!" Sango screamed, grabbing onto Inuyasha's arm. He winced in pain but let her hold onto it tightly.  
  
Breathing heavily she lay her head back down on the mat. Kagome sat at the end of her, holding a towel and urging Sango to push harder.  
  
"I can't!! I can't!" She screamed, tears rolling down her face.  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't help it; he was at her side in a second his hand gripped onto her hand tightly.  
  
"Breathe Sango, breathe," He said, comfortingly stroking a hand over the top of her head.  
  
She gave him a warm smile before wincing in pain again and giving it her all. "Ah!!!!!" She threw her head back and pushed harder.  
  
"I see it! Keep going Sango, you're doing good!" Kagome cried, watching as the baby pushed it's way through.  
  
Sesshomaru's face flushed when he saw the baby come out.  
  
"Oh, Sango! It's a boy!" Kagome cried, picking up the baby and holding it. She froze and over examined it again. "It has little ears!"  
  
Kagome put the baby into Sango's arms and started to repair Sango's womb before Sango lurched back in pain, handing the baby over to Inuyasha, grabbing Sesshomaru's hand as she did it.  
  
"What is it Kagome…. aye, ah!!" Sango braced herself again, squeezing tighter to Sesshomaru's hand.  
  
"Twins…wait…Triplets!" Kagome cried, laughing happily.  
  
"What?" Sango screamed looking up at Sesshomaru who was casually looking the other way. She narrowed her eyes but was forced to shut them when she felt another contraction.  
  
"Oh gods!" The second baby pushed its ways through into Kagome's awaiting hands.  
  
"How sweet?" She said, looking down at the baby. "Sango, it's furry…" She pushed the baby into Sango's arms.  
  
Sango looked down at the little demon in her arms. It has fur along its neck and spine, but a long hairy tail poking out. The face was human with longer ears than it's brother.  
  
"Oh, it's so cute…Oh my!" Sango thrust the second baby into the startled Inuyasha's arms. Sango grabbed the hands of Sesshomaru, looking into his eyes for a second. She smiled until she felt the contraction of the baby pushing through. She put her forehead to his knees since he was kneeling.  
  
"Ohh!" Sango cried, gripping tighter. "How many more?"  
  
"I think this is it!" Kagome said, pulling out the final baby. She rubbed it quickly and handed it to Sango who stared at it lovingly. The baby has silver hair, but bright brown eyes and a long fluffy tail. No ears though.  
  
"It's beautiful," Sango said, smiling at the baby.  
  
"That's all of them," Sesshomaru said sighing. He caught onto what he had just said, trying to back away quickly. Growling Sango turned on him, thrusting the third baby into Inuyasha's arms. His ears twitched but he held it still.  
  
"You knew there were going to be three?" Sango cried.  
  
"Of course, we can hear the heartbeat." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Stay out of it!!"  
  
"Man, she is scary," Inuyasha said, then looked down at the babies, cooing to them.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She screamed, wincing as she sat up on her elbow. "Why?"  
  
"Well, I didn't think you'd want to know, you might get angry with me," her husband replied quickly, shooting out the words before his mouth wouldn't let him.  
  
Lying back on the mat, Sango closed her eyes. Kagome sealed the wound with gauze and bandaged Sango up, trying to stop the bleeding. That's when she noticed something weird.  
  
"Sango…" Kagome began.  
  
"Never mind Kagome." Sango replied, her eyes still closed.  
  
"You're right," Kagome stood up and kneeled beside Inuyasha, helping to sit Sango up against a few wrapped blankets. She handed her two babies, leaving the sleeping dog demon baby in Sesshomaru's arms.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha," Kagome said, kissing his cheek.  
  
"Congratulations, Sango." Kagome said before walking out of the door with her husband.  
  
"They're amazing aren't they?" Sango said quietly, upset at herself for being so bad with him.  
  
Sesshomaru said nothing. He merely looked down at the baby in his arms, stroking its forehead with his finger. "It's so cute. I can't believe we made these. Us."  
  
"Yeah," Sango said, putting a hand on his arm and leaning against it.  
  
  
  
Sango lay in her bed, holding her demon baby and silver haired hanyou against her chest, feeding them.  
  
"Hey," Sango said when Sesshomaru entered the room, smiling at her. He came to the bed and lay next to her trying not to watch was she was doing.  
  
Sango leaned her head up against his shoulder, as he kissed her forehead tenderly.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Sesshomaru sniffed the air, leaning forward and looking at her.  
  
"What?" Sango said, blushing.  
  
"Is there something I need to know?" He asked, his eyebrows knotted together in worry.  
  
Sighing to herself, Sango put the sleepy babies into the little "crib" and turned to Sesshomaru, kneeling on her knees on their bed. She took both of his hands in hers.  
  
"Sesshomaru, I have to tell you about what Kaede and I found," she said, noting the look of worry in his eyes.  
  
Reaching forward she took his knife and held it to her wrist. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he quickly reached forward to grab it but she pressed it against her wrist, cutting through. The pain was sharp and pounding.  
  
"Watch," she quietly said, looking down at her wrist. After twenty seconds it began to heal itself slowly, the blood disappearing and the wound coming together in one whole again.  
  
"How did…" He began, looking into her eyes.  
  
"I found a…a concoction I suppose, of things needed to extend the human life into the lifespan of a demons, and well…here I am." She blushed, smiling and looking up into his eyes.  
  
She barely had time to recognize the happiness before he threw his arms around her, pulling her close to him, nestling his head in her neck. "Sango, this is the most wonderful gift you can give."  
  
"We can grow old together, Sesshomaru. And our children," She motioned toward the sleeping babies, "Will be with us forever and ever." She smiled and leaned into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down to the bed.  
  
They lay there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"Our children are beautiful." She said, noting how weird it felt to say 'our children.'  
  
"They look like their mother," he replied.  
  
Sango nestled into him, smiling contently. For the first time in her life she felt pleased with everything that had happened and she knew Sesshomaru did too. It was just that bond they had, and now that they could live forever, and be together…the road that led to the future almost seemed, easy to travel along…  
  
The End -  
  
---------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Oh goodness! I finished it, hope everyone liked it, that was a fun story to write. It's great to be in charge of what happens, you know?  
  
Sorry some of them were a bit out of character, that's the great about a fanfiction, you don't have to worry entirely about it.  
  
Anyways, pleeeease review me!  
  
-Kuro Kage- (black shadows) 


End file.
